You Could Be Mine
by CanisLupusHorribilis
Summary: Even though the sun was going down, it managed to flash onto her left ring finger, showing off a small diamond attached to a metal band. And Leon felt like his entire world had just collapsed onto his head and was slowly crushing him. Leon/Ada
1. Painful Reunion

You Could Be Mine

Disclaimer: Do you honestly believe I own Resident Evil? I own OCs and nothing more.

A/N: Yes, yet another story from me. I wasn't going to write this but the idea kept poking my brain and I had to. Yes, it is based off the one-shot. But it's not going to be the same as the one-shot.

---Present---

So, it wasn't the seeing her again that did him in that night. No, it was definitely not the seeing her again. You see, he enjoyed seeing her. And over the past year, his missions became easier if he could catch a glimpse of her. And he did. Often. She was almost constantly at his side and when she wasn't, she was nearby, defending him or providing backup he'd never asked for. Of course, they'd apparently decided that it was unnecessary to ask for help anymore.

However, the provided help wasn't what he looked forward to. No, he looked forward to seeing her. Whether she was in a stunning gown or a tactical uniform actually designed for the mission, he looked forward to seeing her. Many people would call him pathetic but he didn't care. Six years was long enough to wait. Now, he only had to wait a day to see her. Of course, that was thinking that she was single.

_Idiot_, he berated himself as he stood on the edge of the lake. _You would never be so lucky. _

Brushing his ash blond hair out of his face, he caught sight of himself in the foggy water of the lake. His reflection looked haggard and upset over something, reflecting both the physical and mental aspects of the real man. Leon laughed at the bitter irony of the situation, startling some birds that'd been resting nearby. The icy cold was beginning to get to him.

He heard the team calling his name, almost like children calling for their mother after a bully picks on them. But unlike a mother, Leon kept his mouth shut and looked back out over the lake. The mission had been shit since the beginning, when half of his team had been annihilated by the infected monsters of the town.

_Should've known something like that would happen. Of course, I didn't look ahead. Never did, never will…_ he thought angrily, his ice blue eyes focused on a distant object from where he stood. A boat, he realized.

He glanced to his left, noticing a small path that followed the edge of the cliff that would take him to the boat. He decided that would be the easiest way to get over there. If he could just plant the damned bombs and get the team out of here, he could deal with his emotional problems at home.

_Just can't accept the fact that little Miss Wong could settle down with somebody not you, can you Kennedy?_

---3 Hours Ago---

The mission was going to hell and fast. Leon stopped and turned 180 degrees to shot at some of the attacking creatures. The creatures, some kind of lizard-like creature called a Hunter, had already taken down half of his team without even trying. And these were well trained men and women dedicated to destroying bio-weapons used to terrorize countries like the one they were in.

The agent pulled the trigger three times, catching one in the head and another in the shoulder and torso. Bright red blood sprayed from the wounds, taking the creatures down if only for a few minutes. Jeremy, the second in command of the operation, opened fire as well, his standard issue USP45CT popping off rounds as fast as possible.

"Shit, there's too many of them!" Elisa called from where she and two others stood. True, the Hunters had all but surrounded them. Leon and his team were pinned between the creatures and the featureless barn that had no windows or doors for some reason. It was almost like Fate was laughing at them by offering the safe haven with no way into it.

However, right before the creatures could kill the rest of them, the familiar sound of a rifle crack split the air and the Hunter closest to Leon collapsed, its head a mush of brain and bone. Several more cracks sounded off, taking down the monsters closest to the team. The rest of the Hunters ran off, deciding on the flight idea instead of staying and fighting their hidden attackers.

"Thought you guys could use some help," a male voice called out. Dark shapes exited the thin wood surrounding the houses and the barn that acted as the town. "Seemed like you were in a bit of a predicament. Thought you special forces types weren't supposed to be stopped or threatened by anything," the man cockily stated. He was clad in a black tactical uniform and he looked to be in his late twenties to early thirties. His dark brown hair was about an inch in length and cut in a army style crew cut.

"We ain't Special Forces, dipshit," Elisa snarled. Leon held up a hand, beconing for silence.

"And who do we have to thank?" the blond agent asked, watching the new man. He didn't trust anybody who just randomly walked out of the forest unless it was the woman who'd haunted his nightmares for six years.

The man held his hand out to Leon, apparently expecting a warm hello from the other team leader. Leon accepted the handshake as the brown haired man said, "Jehan Mik. I'm part of a special task force in the United States military. We were sent in by the President himself."

"We?" Jeremy asked glancing at the other forms. There were about six of them total. "You know, I've never heard of any special task force. And the President would've said something if he was sending somebody in other than us."

"Maybe he did and you just didn't listen carefully enough," Jehan said. Leon looked at him bitterly.

"Maybe he didn't and you're just not telling the truth," the agent snarled. Jehan looked surprised until two more people jogged up, one of which was extremely familiar to Leon.

Ada Wong looked as she always did, calm and in control. But her eyes landed on Leon and widened. Not really in shock though. In something else. Something Leon didn't think he wanted to know.

"Uh, Jehan, the area is clear. And it's getting colder out here. It's going to be dangerous to stay out here much longer," the man that had jogged up with Ada told the dark haired man that Leon had been speaking to.

"Then we should start back to the ship," Jehan said, before turning to look at Leon and his team. "You're all welcome to join us."

The "Special Task Force" started away and Leon felt his team crowding around. All they wanted to do was go home and be with their families. They'd seen their comrades torn to pieces today and Leon believed that was a pretty good reason to go home. But not with Jehan and his team. Not with somebody Leon didn't know or trust.

"Leon," Ada said, her sultry voice catching his attention immediately. Jeremy led the team in the opposite direction, taking them towards their own rendevous point. The blond man was grateful for his second-in-commands actions. "Don't be foolish just because you don't trust us," she continued after Leon's team had left.

"Don't trust you?" Leon scoffed, really glad nobody was around. "I've trusted you for the last year. What's going to change, Ada?"

Shock flickered across her face but it was gone before it made much of a difference. She said, "Nothing then. But you're going to be stubborn and not come with us. You'll get yourself and your team killed. Or worse."

"That's what we're here for. As long as the virus threat is stopped, we have been successful. Our lives do not matter," Leon replied automatically. He subconciously noticed that the Eurasian beauty before him wasn't wearing gloves, which was odd considering the weather.

Ada shook her head in disbelief and slid her left hand through her raven hair. And that's when he saw it. Even though the sun was going down, it managed to flash onto her left ring finger, showing off a small diamond attached to a metal band. And Leon felt like his entire world had just collapsed onto his head and was slowly crushing him.

_Should've known! A woman like her would never stay single! And why would she want some idiot like me? Some rookie cop who followed her like an obedient puppy trying to please._

He snapped his gaze away from the ring as Jehan returned. The other man wrapped an arm around Ada's shoulders and spoke to her quietly. And Leon felt jealously and rage mixing in him, forming a deadly bundle of emotions that he wasn't certain he could control.

"You coming with us?" Jehan suddenly asked. Leon glanced at him, before he looked back at Ada, who apparently realized he'd seen her ring since she ducked her hand behind her back and stepped out of Jehan's grip. Or at least tried to. But Jehan gripped her tight enough that she couldn't move.

"No."

---Present---

The boat was quite similar to the little thing he'd used to battle Del Lago in Spain so he almost felt at home with it when he climbed in. Of course, he also searched the lake for the creature, even though they weren't in Spain. It was one of his many paranoias.

Leon looked at where he'd be going in the boat, across the lake. There was a small cave that would take him underneath the village. He would plant the bombs he had with him underneath the village and send it to a watery grave. The human survivors of the village had been evactuated and Leon was to finish the job. Even if that meant going up in the flaming destruction that would soon encompass the village.

The agent had enough small packets of C4 on him to bring down a massive building. His superiors had ordered him to fill his vest pockets with C4 and blow up the village when his team evacuated the survivors.

He started the boat quickly with one swift movement and started across the lake, listening to the water lap against he wood that served as the boat's bottom. The bird's he'd scared earlier had settled into their previous positions and he wondered if they would escape. Probably. Only humans were stupid enough to face the ultimate destruction that was going to be formed by the C4 he carried on him.

The cliff that served as the cave's roof spread a shadow across the lake and Leon soon found himself in it. The water changed from a dull gray to a pitch black rather quickly and the agent couldn't help but feel unease at the sudden darkness. Darkness always made him feel uneasy and he always went on guard in darkness. And now was no different.

Leon entered the cave calmly, killling the engine about halfway through it. He was underneath the village now and he would be exacting his 'revenge' on those that had murdered his team.

_For those who won't be returning home…_

Placing the small pieces of white C4 into the cracks in the wall, Leon bitterly smiled to himself. Ada's apparent engagement had been the icing on the cake. Now he really didn't have anything to look forward to. Pipe dreams or not, Leon had looked forward to possibly being Ada's groom. Not some dumbshit from a made up special forces unit.

_For Matthew Jennik, who will never see his wife and sister again. Good man. Loved his family and was utterly devoted._

He pulled the detonater out of his pocket. They were controlled by tiny microchips, so he could be out of the cave and a safe distance away before he had to blow it up. But Leon Kennedy didn't plan on leaving the cave.

_For Emily Michaels, who will never go home to her grandmother and her mother. Poor kid. She was the youngest of us._

He double checked the C4 and snapped a couple grenades off his belt. He'd pull the pins of the grenades before he detonated the C4. Might as well have some type of assurance that the Hunters and whatever else roamed the village would be killed.

_For Tyler Romfiel, who just got engaged to a lovely lady back home. Poor guy will never even get to see her in a wedding dress._

Leon sat back in the boat, satisfied with his work. With the way the explosives were set up, the village would plummet to a watery grave. Any of the creatures that survived would be crushed by the destroyed houses and other rubble caused by the explosion.

_For Alec Paller, who raised his son all on his own after his wife succombed to cancer. Proper man. Treated us all like we were true heroes._

Leon lowered his gaze to the detonater in his hands. He would soon press the button on it. And then he, along with the village, would go up in an explosion that would be noticed by the surrounding villages. The ground would shake for a few minutes as the cave filled up with rubble and bodies and then everything would return to normal, as if he hadn't just destroyed what had once been a kind village.

_And to me. For having nothing but pipe dreams. And for Ada, I guess._

He felt his thumb hover over the button but he couldn't press it. Because he kept seeing her face, pale and covered in blood as she whispered words that had kept him awake for years. Then he saw her, in a crimson cocktail dress, looking at him with concerned eyes after he attacked her. And finally he saw her when they met in the village, when he'd seen the ring.

_…I can't do it…_

He reached out and tugged the pins out of the grenades and pressed the button on the detonater before falling out of the boat and into the freezing lake. The world was black for about a minute and then an explosive light followed by a blackness Leon knew too well.

---Unknown Amount of Time Later---

_"Be quiet Leon. I'll patch you up."_

"Come on… You have to wake up."

_"__But...you'll be in danger if you stay with me. I know I've only known you for a short period of time, but I really enjoy being with you."_

"Leon? Please wake up… We can't lose you too…"

_"__I know I'm not capable of caring about anyone, but I don't want to lose you."_

"Shit, is he even breathing?!"

_"Leon...please... Escape..."_

"Give him some room! He needs room, you morons!"

_"I'm just a woman who fell in love with you, nothing more."_

"I think he's coming through!"

_"Here, use this!"_

Leon coughed violently, rolling onto his side in an attempt to lessen the pain that was running up and down his body. He felt several hands helping him stay on his side. His chest heaved as he inhaled the salty air. He guessed they were at sea, meaning he hadn't been killed in the explosion that had claimed the village.

"Thank God, Leon," Elisa said, looking at the blond agent. She looked panicked.

"You okay, sir?" Victor asked from Leon's side. The agent nodded weakly, hoping they would leave him alone now. He hated being cluttered by people.

"Can you sit up?" Jeremy asked. Leon lifted himself into a sitting position. Looking around, the blond realized they weren't on the ship they'd arrived on. He had a bad feeling that this was Jehan's ship.

"Oh, look, Sleeping Beauty is awake," the obnoxious voice of Jehan laughed suddenly. Leon clenched his jaw bitterly and looked up to see the other man walking up with a cocky grin on his lips. "We were beginning to fear that you wouldn't wake up and we'd have a body to throw overboard."

Ada just happened to walk onto the deck as she said that and Leon noticed the look of hatred that flashed across her face suddenly. He wanted to take comfort in the fact that she didn't like what her fiancee just said. But that was just it. Jehan was Ada's fiancee. Leon was just some guy.

"I'm fine," Leon coughed as he stood. His team followed suit but he shook his head at them. "Med-room?"

"Ada will take you there," Jehan offered. Ada's eyes landed on Leon's and he just nodded in response. She vanished into the ship and Leon followed, a fresh burst of pain running through him with each step.

They walked down a featureless hallway with grey walls and no doors. When they finally made it to a door, it was on the right side of the hall and it had a large red cross on it. Ada opened the door and entered the room, through which Leon followed of course. He shut the door behind him and leaned against the wall next to it. Ada started to grab items off of tables and when she turned to face him, he couldn't help but notice that she was wearing a crimson tank top and tight black jeans. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Ada stopped in front of Leon and looked up at him, almost as if she was examining him. That's when the agent realized something.

He and Ada were in a room. It was isolated from the deck and it was unlikely that anybody would come looking for them. They didn't know each other, after all. And it was just him and her. Together. In a room. Alone.


	2. Amazing Mistake

You Could Be Mine

---Present---

Ada Wong decided that Fate loved laughing at her as she was forced into a situation she didn't want to deal with. Sometimes, Fate was sympathetic. These sympathetic times were when Fate allowed her to see Leon and be assured that he was healthy and still going strong. Sometimes, Fate would spite her, allowing her to see Leon's disappointment every time she had to turn her back and leave. And then there were times like this, when Fate would laugh at her because she was trapped in a room alone and isolated from everybody else with a man she'd greatly cared for, possibly even loved, the past six years.

Ada couldn't say whether she loved Leon or not. She cared for him. She cared for him greater than anybody else on the planet, including herself. But she couldn't say whether or not she loved him. She didn't know love. Hadn't known love since she was a mere child. But she did know that she _didn't _love Jehan. And that's why Leon's heartbroken look when he'd seen the ring had made Ada's own heart ache.

She had met Jehan a week after Spain. She'd returned to the Organization only to have them shove a rookie, Jehan, into her hands. He wasn't really a rookie, combat wise. He was a rookie, company wise. They were placed together into a Special Forces group that the President himself ordered around. According to the Organization, they'd be working together to keep Wesker weak enough so that he didn't become a superpower like themselves. Jehan, however, became clingy and Ada didn't bother to try to distance herself. And then he'd asked.

They hadn't even been dating! He'd just randomly knelt down and basically begged her to marry him. At the moment, Ada was hurting from the latest mission, when she'd had to shoot at Leon to scare him away. She wasn't certain whether or not the blond agent trusted her and when Jehan had asked, she hadn't thought about the consequences. But the assassin hadn't said yes or anything along those lines. She'd said, "Sure, whatever." How could a man love somebody like that?! She hadn't said yes! She'd said sure whatever instead.

Ada's attention was snapped back to reality when she heard the room's door close. She spotted Leon out of the corner of her eye, looking at her quietly. He looked like the walking dead had but she could see that he was regaining color to his face. She remembered spotting his team, who were trying to protect him from a pack of Hunters. She'd opened fire from the deck of the ship, not even thinking about the penalty she might receive.

---1 Hour Earlier---

"Is he breathing?" Ada heard one of the agents call to the red and blonde haired woman leaning over Leon's chest.

"Slowly but he's breathing," the woman called back. Ada trotted over to them, carrying her M4 in a tight grip. Her pale eyes were wide as she looked at Leon's nearly still form. He looked dead but she could see the weak rise and fall of his chest.

"You need to move him to the ship," Ada said. "He can get some help up there."

The team examined her for a second before one of them, apparently Leon's second-in-command nodded and motioned for the team to take him to the ship. The woman who'd been leaning over Leon's chest looked at Ada icily.

"Who are you?" the woman asked. The assassin coldly stared back.

"I could ask you the same thing," Ada remarked, sliding the strap of the M4 over her shoulder. "My name is Ada Wong."

"My name is Elisa Mynhear. Do you guys really work for the President?" the woman, Elisa, asked. She stood up, flicking her short blonde and red hair over her shoulder.

"Yes, we do," Ada replied automatically. Elisa gave her a bitter look, a look of "I don't trust you." The look Ada recognized all too well.

_Time to put on the charm…_

"Look, we'll do all we can for your teammate so you guys can return home. We only hope for some cooperation in return," Ada said, softening her voice. Elisa's anger faded away and she nodded.

"I just want Leon to be okay," the younger woman said. Ada looked away quickly, realizing that she just wanted the exact same thing.

---Present---

"So, give me the diagnosis Doc. Am I going to die a slow and painful death?" Leon asked, breaking Ada of her reverie. She found her eyes landing on his and she couldn't help but smile at the look he was giving her. It was like the ring on her finger didn't exist and they were back to being Leon and Ada, the survivors from Raccoon. It was like the old days, when Leon would crack a joke to ease the tension in the air.

_"You see, I'm no expert in killing zombies but I do believe that shooting them in the head works better than shooting them in the knee."_

_"Oh really? I hadn't noticed."_

_"I didn't think you had, Ada. Guess it's a good thing I'm here."_

_"Oh yes. I'd be lost without you, Leon."_

"No, you're going to be perfectly fine. Well, I can't really say… Are you having trouble breathing?" she asked, stepping closer. He inhaled and exhaled once before shaking his head. "And you don't feel light-headed right?"

"Nope. I do have one hell of a headache though," he said, shrugging slightly. Then he asked, "Since when were you the medic?"

"I'm the only one on the ship with any first aid knowledge," she explained. She noticed the way his eyes darkened slightly but she pulled her eyes from his before anything else could be said. Instead, she found herself staring at his chest. The vest he was wearing sported the symbols of the United States Special Forces. But that was a cover up. She knew that because Leon's team was hand picked by the President to act as an anti-bioterrorism team. They were secret, however. Only a few people knew of their existence.

"So?" Leon asked, trying to break the silence that surrounded them. Ada looked back up at his eyes, finding herself entranced by the bright blue she found. She'd always liked his eyes. Such a pale, ice blue. They contrasted nicely with his ash blond hair.

"Well, I don't honestly know what I'm supposed to do with you in here," she admitted. Then stopped. His own eyes widened slightly as what she said began to truly take a hold of him.

_Idiot! _she berated herself. _You're engaged! There is no more Leon and Ada. It's just Leon_ or_ Ada these days!_

"Uh, right," the agent said, lowering his gaze. She bit her lip, hard, and stepped closer to him. She had to make sure he was alright, after all.

"Take off your vest. I have to make sure you're all okay and not in pieces inside," she started. She regretted saying that but the agent seemed to make nothing of it. He nodded and unbuttoned the vest. She noticed that he did it easily, not stiffly, and she had a feeling he was perfectly fine. Like always.

_He comes out smelling like roses…_

She took the vest from him and set it on the table behind her before turning back to him. She wanted to say something witty to make him smile or laugh. But nothing came to her. Her pale grey-green eyes landed on his pale blue ones and she saw the conflict in his eyes. The conflict she had going on inside of her as well.

_Jehan… Jehan… You're marrying Jehan…_

She lowered her gaze again, again letting her eyes land on his chest. Of course, that didn't make things any easier. She noticed he'd gained more muscle since Spain. Not much, but enough. The shirt he was wearing, tight on him because of the dress-code orders put forth by the government, showed off his abs and his well built shoulders and arms. He had what Ada would call a swimmer's physique. He was lean but muscular where he needed to be; mainly in the arms and torso area, like a swimmer.

The assassin, typically so in control, couldn't help herself. She lifted a slender hand, her right hand, and rested it on his chest, over his heart. She could feel his heartbeat, which was steady even though she felt him shift under her touch.

_Don't… You're getting married. Jehan, Jehan, Jehan… You love Jehan…_

"Ada," Leon mumbled, his voice husky. He stepped closer to her, nearly closing the distance between the two of them. She felt her own heart speed up at the sudden proximity and she tilted her head up to meet his gaze.

_You love Leon Kennedy and you can't deny it any more…_

Ada wasn't that much shorter than Leon and she noticed this when all she had to do was finish closing the distance with a slight step forward and kiss him. Their bodies pressed together as Ada pressed her lips to his, noticing that he returned the kiss immediately. She felt his tongue against her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, letting their tongues mingle in a dance like movement.

She dropped her hands down to his belt, resting them there like he was her boyfriend and this wasn't the first time they'd kissed in six years. He, in return, wrapped his arms around her, preventing her from pulling away even if she wanted to.

Without thinking, Ada lifted her hands to Leon's shirt, tugging the fabric so it came out of his cargo pants. She slid her hands underneath his shirt to rest on his stomach, where she could feel the muscles. She wanted to stop but, at the same time, she also didn't. Because she knew the truth. She wanted Leon. Not some idiot who proposed out of nowhere.

Leon suddenly pulled the same stunt she had, making her smile as they continued to kiss. He gently lifted her shirt up, his hands resting on her bare stomach. She didn't even think about the scar until his left thumb grazed it softly, making her gasp faintly.

She mumbled his name against his lips, trying to catch his attention before they went too far. When he pulled slightly away from her, their foreheads resting together, she tugged him towards the door and hissed, "Bedroom."

---5 Weeks Later---

Ada lay back against the cold tile that served as her bathroom floor. She felt her fevered skin cooling against the tile. Her eyes closed as she rested her hands at her side. Even though it was a pretty chilly morning, sweat made her hair stick to her forehead.

The Eurasian woman sighed bitterly. Yet another morning of what many of her teammates believed to be a case of the stomach flu. And she supported that idea. Especially since she and Jehan were waiting until _after _their wedding to have any type of 'relations.'

Somebody knocked on the door, making Ada cringe faintly. She hated it when people bothered her. And they had been doing so for about the past week. It was as if they thought their presence made her feel better when in all reality it made her bitter. She wanted to be left alone to think about what she could do.

"Ada, it's me, Lisa," a soft voice said. Ada rolled her eyes and lifted herself into a sitting position before standing. A wave of nausea rolled over her but she forced herself to ignore it.

"What do you want?" the assassin asked, resting her hand against the counter next to her. She felt like she was about to collapse and her knees were already beginning to wobble.

_That's what you get for not eating last night or this morning… You know what happens every morning for the next two weeks and yet you continue to try and starve yourself…_

"Um, Jehan wants to see you. He has something to tell you, I believe," Lisa explained. Lisa, or the team's mattress, was the most annoying person Ada had ever happened across. If the woman got her hands on a man, the poor thing would be lured in like Lisa was a succubus. Ada had seen the other woman eyeing Jehan sometimes but the assassin never felt protective of her fiancée. No. She saved her protective/possessive attitude for Leon. Even if she hadn't seen him since that night on the ship.

"Tell him I'll be out in a little bit," Ada said stiffly. Lisa mumbled an okay and left, leaving Ada alone again.

That night had been the best and worst night of her life. And she wasn't sure what she should do about the consequences of that night. There were plenty of options but the two that stood out the most were two she really didn't want to do. One option was to tell Jehan about the slip up. She could tell him that they fell for each other years ago but were star-crossed, doomed to fail. She could lie and say that it was a moment of weakness and that if she could she would go back and never sleep with the blond agent, even though in all reality she would do it again a thousand times over if she could. She could go on and on about how she loved Jehan but she just didn't have it in her to harm anything that didn't deserve it. Her other main option was to stand up and be brave and get the one thing that could make her cringe.

_Funny… I'm the coldest assassin around and yet the idea of doing that sickens me… _

She looked at herself in the mirror, examining the cold assassin that could take thousands of lives. And Ada realized her third option was the one she really wanted to do. But she didn't have the guts to do it. Because that would mean she would have to be truly brave and she'd have to speak to him. After that night, Ada wasn't certain she could ever speak to him again.

---10 Minutes Later---

"Thought you got lost," Jehan teased as Ada walked out of the building that served as their house and over to him. Jehan didn't realize how lucky he was that Ada didn't pull out her pistol and shoot him. Instead she just shook her head. "You okay, baby?"

_Don't call me that… _

"I'm fine," she lied even though she was still pretty dizzy and her stomach still churned. Jehan stepped forward and she stepped to the right so he kissed her cheek instead of her lips. She didn't think she could ever kiss him after kissing Leon. The assassin imagined that she could still taste the agent somehow. "What do you want?"

Jehan gave her a shocked look but he quickly recovered from it. He was, after all, used to her snapping at him like she was a mother scolding a child. "Well, we have a new mission. And we're working with another team."

She looked at him in confusion before she heard footsteps. Jehan turned around to face the approaching people and Ada saw the all too familiar man that led the group.

_Leon…_

A/N: Yes, it's short, I know. But until about chapter 4 they're not going to be extremely long. By the way, italics is usually thought unless it's got quotes around it. That means it's something from the past. Please tell me if that's confusing.


	3. Odd Confrontation

You Could Be Mine

---The Previous Day---

The ever present drone of his team doing what they called singing seemed to drill into Leon's brain and find the worst places to settle down in. The agent couldn't help but wonder what was worse; the imminent hangover he'd be suffering or the gibberish that the other agents were spewing.

Leon's attitude had slowly drained away until he was just the empty shell of an agent the government loved. He sat at the bar, savoring the whisky he was downing for the first time in a week. He hadn't really had time over the week to drink anything and his personal life was starting to melt away. He hadn't had a true girlfriend in nearly a year and he was pretty much a recluse. Not that he'd been any different before.

He remembered all the failed attempts to have a girlfriend. But eventually work and a certain Eurasian woman would annihilate any chances for him to stay with a girl. Jeremy said that Leon should try to get with one of the girls at work; namely Hunnigan or Elisa. And Leon turned the offer down. Office, if that's what his work could be considered, romances don't work out in the long run. They would spend way too much time together. Not to mention, Elisa's hair was weird and Hunnigan was too cold.

And of course there was Ashley Graham or even Claire Redfield. Ashley, sadly, was a more likely choice then Claire. Ashley, after all, hadn't ditched Leon with a small child he barely knew outside of a city filled with zombies. Not to mention, Claire apparently decided that her loss was more important than anybody else's. Leon had never bothered speaking of Ada but the way the younger Redfield girl had treated her loss like it was the most important one had insulted Leon. Anyway, Ashley was too young, not to mention the fact that he _couldn't _date the President's daughter, and Claire was much too annoying for him.

_Don't lie to yourself Kennedy. The only reason you don't want any of them is because they're not _her, he thought bitterly.

Naturally, their little slip up those weeks ago haunted him. He, sadly, didn't regret sleeping with her. He knew he should. She was engaged, about to get married. But when she'd stepped into his arms he hadn't really thought about Jehan or anything else. But he did afterwards. Because they'd separated and had spent the return home on opposite ends of the ship. Leon had spent the voyage questioning himself on what he should do. Should he talk to her? Should he leave her alone until she talked to him? Instead, he'd stayed in his room like a coward and stared at the ceiling. One thing Leon thought was odd was that Ada's ring had vanished. Every time he saw her on the ship, she wasn't wearing it. He thought maybe there was a chance until they hit American soil and she was again wearing the ring. Leon had felt like his heart had been smashed open. Again.

He heard Jeremy laugh as Victor fell off his stool and landed on the floor. _Moron…_

Leon couldn't help but envy his teammates. They didn't realize it but Leon had taken the liberty of going through and telling his fallen comrades' families what had happened. God, the crying still got to him when he thought about it.

_"Can I help you?"_

_"Mrs. Jennik… Can we speak, um, away from your children?"_

_"…It's Matt, isn't it?"_

_"Yes it is…"_

Each family had been progressively harder to speak to. And the worst thing was Leon couldn't truly tell them what had happened. He had to tell them it was a mission gone wrong. Terrorists. Their loved ones were heroes who saved Leon and the others. And sadly it wasn't that far from the truth. Just replace terrorists with B.O.W.s gone rogue and you'd have what really happened.

_"Mrs. Michaels?"_

_"Yes? You're Emily's friend aren't you? Where is she? I know she likes… Oh God what's happened?"_

The look on his face had given him away more often than not. No matter which house he went to, the sadness made its way to his eyes and the people knew. Nearly every time he'd gone to a house, he'd had to watch the family member's face fall with horror as realization dawned. After all, Leon never came by. So why all of a sudden? Why so sad? Why hadn't that particular family member ever come home?

_"Oh, hey! You're Tyler's friend from work, right? Where is he? I have a bunch of things to finish up for the wedding and I really need his help."_

_"Tyler…"  
"No… No that's not possible…"  
_A couple of them had collapsed into tears, leaning over their knees and crying. And Leon had wanted to comfort them. But he wasn't allowed to break the robotic attitude he was carrying. Showing sadness was the only thing he could do. So when they collapsed at his feet, sobbing for the teammate who'd fallen, Leon had stood like a statue in front of them.

_"Hello?"_

_"Um, Ms. Lien? I was hoping to speak to… Alec's son… I'm Alec's friend and I need to speak to him…"_

_"Oh God…"_

Of course, nothing compared to seeing the look on the teenagers face when Leon told him that his father was dead. The boy had grabbed Leon's USP from the open holster and aimed it at the agent's head, screaming that it was Leon's fault Alec was dead. Leon hadn't said anything. He'd stood like a statue, waiting. But the boy had collapsed into tears over his father, Leon's pistol falling to the cold concrete. The agent had picked up his gun, made sure the safety was still on, and left. He'd left the holster open for a reason.

"You're going to kill yourself," the familiar voice of Ingrid Hunnigan said softly. Leon mumbled something unintelligible in return. "Okay… How about you call your team over here?"

"Guys, get over here," Leon said, barely raising his voice. Jeremy heard him, however, and dragged the others over to Leon and Hunnigan. The bartender looked away as the team crowded around.

"Okay, that works," Hunnigan said stiffly. She was good at what she did. She was emotionless. She could give Ada a run for her money. "Guys, we've got another mission for you."

"No!" Smith said suddenly. "Fuck that! I haven't slept for shit since that last fucking mission. Fuck that."

The others mumbled in agreement and Leon scoffed, bitterly grumbling, "Try living with Raccoon City."

Luckily, the team didn't hear his bitter remark. They were too busy trying to stare Hunnigan down. But the office agent knew the methods of the field agents and she looked away from them and down at Leon. More like, down at the back of Leon's head.

"You're going into Germany. We think there's an Umbrella base there that's producing viral weapons. Thing is, because none of you know German, or proper etiquette, we're sending you in with another team. There's only going to be five of them but you're expected to work with them. Leon, you'll be in charge of this mission. We'll send you all on a private plane to meet the other team. Pack up and get ready. You have two hours to get to the plane."

With that, Hunnigan walked out of the bar and Jeremy mumbled, "Boy am I glad you didn't get with her."

"What?" Elisa asked.

"Aw, is Elisa jealous that Hunnigan nearly got Kennedy?" Smith laughed. Victor punched Smith in return and Tommy glared at them both. Leon set his shot glance down and stood up. The team looked at him quietly, respectfully. He gave them that at least. They still respected him.

"Now is not the time, okay?" the blond agent said. "We have a mission that we will be going on. Now, move out. Get supplies. Get weapons. Meet me at the airport. And if any of you decide to skip out, I'll come get you myself."

---Two Hours Later---

They stood next to the leer jet, patiently waiting for Hunnigan to arrive. Leon noticed the uneasy looks on their faces and the way they shifted every now and then to get comfortable. He wanted to say something but he couldn't really think of anything.

"This ain't rubbin' me in the right way guys," Jeremy hissed. Leon glanced over at the other man in confusion at the word choice. And then he knew what was going to happen and he rolled his eyes.

"Elisa," Smith accused. The woman shot him a look that made the men next to Smith flinch.

"Fuck you Smith!" she snapped.

"Okay," he laughed.

"Both of you!" Leon barked. They stopped bickering immediately.

"Effective, Leon," Hunnigan said, walking up. "Okay, this plane will fly you to the house in Europe. It's going to be a long flight since you're going to be making some pit stops along the way. You'll get at their house early tomorrow morning."

"Joy," Jeremy snorted. The others, except Leon, nodded in agreement.

"And I know you don't like going in blind," Hunnigan continued, ignoring Jeremy. Victor groaned as he realized what Hunnigan was about to say. "But you're going to get the mission briefing from the other agents, not from me. Good luck, team, and God speed."

As they climbed onto the plane like the good little agents they were, Leon heard Smith mumble something about going crazy. Elisa questioned him and the raucous man chuckled that he thought he saw one of the bags that were waiting to be loaded into the plane move.

_Great… Now my team's going nuts too…_

---Present---

She looked amazing. And Leon hated that he could fall back into old ways so quickly, without really thinking.

About halfway to the other teams' house, Leon had guessed who they'd be working with. So, in an attempt to keep his cool, he'd gone over several methods to keep himself distant from the Eurasian beauty. But it didn't work. Not when they landed and he saw her.

While the team was admiring the house, which was a grand building surrounded by a monstrous and dark forest, Leon was admiring the woman he'd met six years ago. Ada was dressed rather simply. He was used to her crimson gowns or her ebony tactical gear so seeing her in a pair of jeans, black boots, and a black T-shirt underneath a dark blue cotton vest was odd. But amazing.

And then seeing her standing next to Jehan ruined everything.

"Oh," Elisa whispered. "Them…"

"Yeah," Jeremy mumbled unhappily. The team did not like Jehan's group, seeing as the last time they'd seen each other Jehan had treated the team like a group of children.

"Oh, hey, Sleeping Beauty and the gang," Jehan scoffed.

Leon ignored the insult and instead motioned for his team to stay calm. But Smith had to open his big mouth.

"Hey, asshole, don't fucking insult us like that! It's bad enough we have to work with a group like you," Smith snarled. Jehan raised an eyebrow humorously.

"Oh? Yeah, I don't really want to work with you guys either. I wouldn't want to make you all look pathetic compared to us," the other team leader chuckled. Elisa balled up her fists as she took a step forward. Jeremy grabbed Smith to stop him from attacking Jehan.

"Shut up," Tommy growled. Other men and a woman exited the house, staring at the interesting scene before them. They seemed to find it funny that Leon's team was being taunted and infuriated.

"Great comeback," Jehan laughed. He grinned, showing off his perfect white teeth. Perfect white teeth that Leon wanted to smash.

_Calm down! _he ordered himself, realizing that he was getting carried away with his emotions.

"Fuck you," Elisa shouted finally.

Jehan opened his mouth to speak when Leon and Ada simultaneously barked, "Enough!"

The blond agent's eyes met the black haired assassin's. He wanted to laugh at the fact that they were alike enough that they'd spoken at the same time. But he guessed it was probably just a coincidence that they'd both been annoyed by the bickering. Everybody glanced at them and Leon took the liberty to speak up.

"Maybe nobody told you, Jehan, but _I'm _in charge of this mission. That means you'll respect me and my team," Leon ordered, his voice calmer then he was. In truth, he was struggling with his emotions.

"Or what?" Jehan asked, rolling his eyes.

"Just shut up," Ada suddenly growled, her typically calm voice angry. Jehan and the rest of his team stared at the woman in disbelief and she held Jehan's disbelieving gaze without any emotion in her green eyes.

"Wow, told off by your own teammate," Elisa chuckled.

Jehan watched Ada for a few more seconds before turning to face Leon and his team and stating, "Make yourselves at home."  
The upset man, along with his squad, returned to the house. Jehan brushed passed Ada, throwing her a look that the assassin returned. A look of bitter resentment. And Leon noticed it.

_What the hell?! They're getting married! They shouldn't be giving each other looks like that…_

Leon's team walked past him and entered the house, chattering about what had just happened. They didn't notice that they weren't all moving to the house. Ada and Leon remained outside, watching each other. Leon felt like he was back in high school, too shy to talk to the girl.

"Thanks," he said finally. She nodded her head weakly and he noticed something about her. She was extremely pale and her eyes betrayed an exhaustion that Leon could sympathize with. "You okay? You're kinda pale."

A weak smirk flickered across her lips as she softly remarked, "I'm always pale Leon."

The blond agent laughed faintly while shaking his head. "You know what I mean," he replied.

"Do I?" she asked, folding her arms over her stomach. Her green eyes sparkled with humor and Leon forced himself not to look at that damned ring.

"I don't know. Do you?" he questioned.

"Possibly."

"You can't just answer me can you?"

"Nope."  
A moment of silence passed between them and their smiles slowly faded. Ada slowly said, "I guess we should go inside."

"Uh… Yeah… You go ahead. I'm going to stay out here for a few more minutes," he replied. He wasn't certain he could be around her. They hadn't even spoken of the slip up those weeks ago.

_What about… Does she not care? Even if she was…is…engaged?_

Ada nodded weakly and turned away from him, walking back to the house with deliberate steps. His gaze fell to the ground below, focusing on the not so interesting gravel, when he heard her stop suddenly. And then she mumbled his name, successfully making him look up at her back. With a voice almost too soft for him to hear, she murmured, "I don't regret what we did Leon…" But before the agent could respond, she was already walking into the house, leaving the agent with more questions than ever before.


	4. Somebody Else's

You Could Be Mine

---Present---

Jehan looked at Ada coldly when she walked in but the assassin, used to the icy looks, ignored it and walked through the house. Her boots tapped against the wood floor loudly but nobody looked at her. She was grateful for that. When people stared at her, she felt like they were waiting for her to do something wrong. Which was unlikely since Ada was extremely good at working under pressure. It was one of the only good things that came out of being an assassin.

Leon's teammates walked slowly around, examining the large house with wide eyes. A couple of them looked like they thought the house was Heaven on Earth. Then again, these were people used to normal looking houses. Maybe even smaller than usual houses filled with family.

"Ada?" Nancy asked, catching the assassin's attention. Nancy Mariko was their tech. She was a few inches shorter than Ada and one of the few people the Eurasian woman could speak to as a friend. "Jehan's kinda pissed about something but we need to start prepping for the mission. Can you talk to him for us?"

"Does it look like that mo…man will listen to me any more than any of you?" Ada asked, nearly calling her fiancée moron. She was rather grateful that she was capable of shutting herself up when she needed to.

_Stop that! Stop thinking of him like that! It takes two people to get engaged. _

Nancy gave Ada a perplexed look, obviously having heard what Ada had started to say. But the tech shrugged and let Ada walked away, who was silently cursing herself for her near slip. Had she called him a moron like she'd wanted, all hell would've broken loose. Like it was about to. Like it always did.

The blonde and red haired girl from the ship stood nearby, mumbling to the tall man next to her about Jehan's team. While Ada typically didn't care, at the moment she knew that they didn't need to start a war amongst the two teams. Especially not with how short of a temper Jehan could have at times. She planned on saying something as she walked by, until Samuel Myers snapped at them.

"Hey, shut your fuckin' mouths," he barked, catching the two off guard. Even Ada was startled by the man's sudden outburst. The tall man straightened out while the woman with the odd hair glared at Samuel. "Don't think I didn't hear what you were saying about us. We ain't pieces of shit as you like to say."  
"Sam," Nancy hissed. The tech seemed to be thinking along the lines of Ada. No fights were needed or wanted. Everybody needed to be at the top of their game.

"Leave him be, Nancy," Jehan ordered. He watched the scene like a director studying his future actors practice. And that sickened the assassin. Which was pretty pathetic considering Ada's usual apathy towards things like this. But she knew that they didn't need to fight before going into a mission.

"Calm down," Leon suddenly boomed at his team. Ada glanced at him, shocked that the calm tempered and typically soft spoken man could raise his voice to such levels. He looked rather upset and he turned his attention to Jehan as he said, "We need to stick together. Isn't that what teams are for? Or am I thinking of something else?"

"Well, your teammates insulted mine so I decided to let them have a go at one another. Get the anger out in one go," the older man retorted, staring at the blond agent. Leon looked unimpressed and Ada had to give him credit, his poker face had improved. She could still picture the way he'd been unable to hide his bitter feelings in Raccoon.

_Now all he has to work on is not grinding his teeth when he's angry like this, _she thought, admiring the man. And then she realized what she was doing. Again. _Good lord, you're like a school girl! You're engaged! Get over him before you end up taking you both down!_

"And they'll end up killing each other," Leon snarled, letting the poker face fall as rage began to take over. Ada left the room before the argument could escalate anymore. And it wasn't because she was afraid of the outcome. It was because she didn't want Jehan to realize where her loyalties were at. Because he wouldn't like which man they were with.

---10 Minutes Later---

Ada lay curled up in the safe spot that was her bed, her vest laying on the floor near her bed so she was just wearing her tank top instead. It was a queen mattress that was all hers and only hers, since she refused to share a bed with Jehan until they were married. The warm blankets stopped the icy European air that was blowing in from the open window from touching her skin but even the blankets couldn't stop the bitter emotions that ran through Ada at that moment.

She knew she toyed with people's hearts. Very few were capable of completely ignoring her because of her seductive ways. But after Raccoon, she swore never to toy with Leon. He was too important to her and she didn't want to hurt the man that would throw his life away to protect her. And yet, here she was, engaged to another man and telling Leon that she didn't regret what they did that night on the boat. She couldn't even face the agent in fear of seeing hatred on his face. It was hard to accept that he very likely detested her. She _expected_ it but that didn't mean she _wanted _it. That little detail went along with the fact that she _wanted _Leon but she _had _Jehan.

Jehan… That man was a moron. In every way but book smarts. She would give him that. He knew his stuff when it came to things in books. But he thought he was better than he was. And he was bulkier than the other men on his team so he used that to his advantage. But now he had another team to compete with. Another man to compete with.

Speaking of competition, Ada noticed that Jehan was being eerily accepting of Leon's higher position. Typically, if Jehan wasn't in charge all hell broke loose on the person who was in charge. Maybe he respected Leon more than the assassin believed.

_And maybe I'll turn into a butterfly and fly away,_she thought crossly. No, it was more likely that Jehan was just waiting to challenge Leon's leadership skills. He wouldn't accept that a younger, smarter, better, handsomer-

_Stop now! _

She rolled onto her back, moaning, "I'm pathetic…" She could break the engagement off easily. All she would have to do is take the ring off her finger and hand it back to Jehan. But she also knew that Jehan wasn't very accepting of that. The last woman to break up with him-

"I'm just saying. I don't understand why you would be made leader, Kennedy. No offence, but you don't seem the type to pull this mission off," Jehan said, his voice reaching Ada's ears through the thick wood that was her door.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Leon asked, his voice much harder to hear then Jehan's. Ada smiled faintly because of that.

"Well, I'm just saying, I'm always there for my team, unlike you-"

"What? When have I not been there for my team?" Leon interrupted, his voice growing angrier by the second. Ada sat up and stared at the door, fear flickering through her. They wouldn't really fight right now, would they?

"Man, I was the one who ended up saving your team when you… Well, I still don't know why you were unconscious that night," Jehan replied. Ada remembered thinking the same thing when she'd seen Leon. And she'd never gotten an answer. Then again, that had been the least of her concerns that night.

"I was nearly blown up. I apologize that I'm not impervious to C4 and grenades blowing up right next to me," Leon sardonically replied. Even Jehan seemed startled because he didn't respond for a few minutes.

_What was he doing near C4… Oh God… Would he really do that though?_

"Still. I'm always there for my team. I think that's why Ada always liked me," Jehan remarked. Ada's eyes widened.

"What?" Leon asked. She heard the tone to his voice. It was a tone that Ada knew all too well. Leon was reaching the edge of his patience. And she didn't want to know what could happen to the agent if that edge just happened to crumble away.

"Yeah. I'm always there for my team. For your team too, apparently. And Ada. Always for Ada," Jehan continued. She could picture him standing in front of Leon with a cocky expression on his face. And Ada wanted to punch him for it.

"Really?" Leon asked, sounding oddly calm. Ada flinched. She had a feeling she knew what was coming. It was the one thing that haunted her dreams. It was the one thing that had changed her from assassin extraordinaire to just plain assassin with a conscience. "Then where were you when we were in that city? Where were you when Ada was in my arms dying?"

Ada flinched and lowered her head onto her knees. She didn't blame Leon. She couldn't blame Leon. Had she been in his place, she probably would've said the same thing. But she was worried about the way Jehan would respond. She hadn't spoken of Raccoon. She and Leon weren't even supposed to know each other.

_This isn't going to be good._

"What?" Jehan asked, sounding like a small child confronted with a big math problem. "What… What city?"

Leon didn't say anything and for that Ada was supremely grateful. If he made the situation worse, then something bad could happen between the two. God knows as much as she disliked Jehan, which was terrible enough, she didn't want Leon to kill him. And of course, there was no question as to which of the two men would win if a fight was to break out between them.

When Leon still didn't answer, Jehan growled out something unintelligible and there was an audible thump after the sound of scuffling boots against the wood floor. Without thinking, Ada leapt out of bed and walked over to the door. She pressed her ear to it and listened.

"…her and I'll fucking kill you, Kennedy," Jehan growled, sounding like a rabid animal. Leon still said nothing but she heard the sound of Jehan releasing Leon and leaving, stomping down the stairs. Ada opened the door and saw Leon leaning up against the wall near the staircase, his face in his right hand.

"Leon," she whispered. He lifted his face from his hand to look at her. "You okay?"she asked, stepping closer to him. He nodded but didn't say anything. She narrowed her eyes at him and mumbled, "Is he down there."

A weak smirk flashed across Leon's lips and he jerked his head in a quick nod. She rolled her eyes and motioned for him to follow her. He did as she wanted and they ducked into her room together. He walked past her and she shut the door, locking it as well. She didn't need Jehan bursting into the room and accusing Leon of anything.

"Ignore him," she started but Leon lifted a hand up to silence her. She looked into his eyes and saw the same look she'd seen in Raccoon after she laughed at one of his jokes. She'd always liked his jokes. Ridiculously stupid or not she liked them.

"Look, I was wrong in saying anything about Raccoon. It just kinda came out," he started. But Ada calmly returned the favor and held up a hand to silence him.

"I was talking," she remarked. He laughed faintly and she couldn't help but subconsciously relish the way he sounded when he laughed.

"I don't care," he said. She narrowed her eyes at him and he shrugged, stepping away from her. "I was too."

"I was talking first," she started.

"The proper way to say that would be I was _speaking_ first," Leon instructed.

"Well, thank you teacher. I will remember that forever and for always," she laughed. He grinned at her but he motioned for her to continue speaking. "Okay, as I was saying… Ignore Jehan. He's thick headed and he won't listen to anybody. And-"

"That has nothing to do with me telling him about Raccoon City," Leon interrupted, again, cocking his head playfully.

"Stop interrupting me," she ordered, though she was smiling. How could she not? Something about him always made her smile even when she tried not to. Only on missions was she capable of hiding her smile. But even that was difficult.

"Nope."

"Just shut up," she said and before he could try to fit in a sentence, she continued, "You really just have to ignore him. He's a bit of an idiot at times. That's one of the reasons you're in charge instead of him. He's hot headed, careless, and he doesn't care for his teammates the way you do, either."

"For a man you're going to marry, it sure sounds like you hate him," Leon suddenly remarked. Ada's eyes widened and she looked at him. How could he think-

_Don't lie to yourself!_

"I don't hate him. I wouldn't have agreed to marry him if I hated him," she mumbled, trying to keep herself calm and steady. Her walls were beginning to get hammered on and she was the only one keeping them up.

But before she could speak, Leon said, "And yet you just listed off those reasons like you've thought about them many times before. That's not something one does to somebody they love."

She gaped at him for a second before she asked, "Do you think I don't?"

"Do you? Can you say it?" he asked simply. His eyes betrayed his calm exterior. He was battling himself and she could see it.

"I don't see why I have to try and prove myself to you," she snarled, glaring at him and trying to make him drop the subject.

"Why can't you say it? It's easy. Three words. Nothing to it. Unless you don't mean it," he said, watching her.

Ada spun away from him, folding her arms over her chest. How had the mood changed so suddenly? Why did things always have to go badly after they were going so well? She lowered her head and tried to tell herself not to cry. But the ever familiar tingle of tears building up warned her that her attempts weren't going to work.

She heard him shift before walking towards her. She forced herself to resist the ever present urge to turn around and rush into his arms. She almost scoffed at the idea of them running to each other, arms opened. That wasn't the way they were. Never would be either.

She felt his hand land on her left arm and she stepped back into him. She felt her back brush up against the solid wall that was his chest. He kissed her bare shoulder suddenly, making her gasp. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, savoring the feel of his lips on her shoulder. It was dangerous for them to try anything like this but the assassin didn't try to pull away from him. He gripped her arm but then his hand fell away and she had a bad feeling she knew what was about to happen.

He stopped kissing her shoulder and pulled away, making her tilt her head foreword again. He did stay close enough that his lips were next to her ear. She kept her eyes closed as he roughly mumbled, "You're somebody else's now. You belong to another man. I won't be that guy that steals another man's fiancée."

And with that, the government agent left the room as quietly and calmly as he'd entered. Ada stood on unsteady legs for a few more minutes before stumbling to her bed and throwing herself onto it. And, not for the first time, she cried for everything she could've had.

---Half an Hour Later---

Ada walked downstairs, in her vest again, to an interesting sight. Leon's team stood on one side of the living room while Jehan's team stood on the other side. Neither Leon nor Jehan were visible but there was a bag in the middle of the room. Nancy spotted Ada and started for her.

"Um, Leon and Jehan went out to get Leon's team's stuff. And the guy, Smith I think his name is, brought that bag in earlier and it started moving as soon as Leon and Jehan were out of the room. We were going to come get you but Jehan told us to leave you alone unless you speak to us first," Nancy explained.

Ada was glad that she hadn't cried very long or Nancy would've noticed. Instead, she looked at the bag and frowned. It moved every now and then. But the sound of footsteps on wood caught everybody's attention and Ada looked up to see Jehan, followed by Leon, walk in.

"What's going on here?" Jehan asked.

"The bag is alive," Nancy explained.

Jehan rolled his eyes and walked over to the bag, unzipping it as soon as he was close enough. The bag opened and somebody fell out, breathing heavily. Several people stepped back and Ada rolled her eyes. It was a teenage boy with short beach blond hair and an earring in his left ear. He looked up at Jehan when the tall man on Leon's team stepped forward.

"Ben?" the man asked, looking at the kid. "What the hell are you doing here kid? Alec… Alec never wanted you to-"

"I just came along for the hell of it," the kid, Ben, replied. He looked at Leon icily and said, "And maybe even get a second chance at shooting him."


	5. Engagement Jacket

You Could Be Mine

---Present---

Leon was honestly not at all surprised to see the kid. He'd expected him sooner but no, the boy found it necessary to appear right after he spoke to Ada. As if Leon's nerves weren't frayed enough from that conversation and…interaction with her earlier. In fact, if Leon didn't know better, he'd say somebody had planned this out. But he was smarter than that. And Jehan wasn't intelligent enough to know who hated and who didn't hate Leon.

"Ben, we're sending you home," Jeremy said, walking to the kid's side. He was much taller than the teenager but Ben didn't let anybody see that. He stood up defiantly against Jeremy and stared up at him angrily, even going so far as to puff out his chest a bit. Leon glanced at Ada, who looked back with a weak smirk on her lips. But the moment passed and the agent tore his gaze away from her again.

"I'm not going anywhere. I can go where I want, when I want," he snapped. Leon heard Elisa scoff. The leader had a bad feeling that an argument was about to occur. Especially since Elisa didn't exactly like kids. Anything younger than 18 was viewed with distaste by the female agent.

"This isn't America, Ben," she said, stepping to Jeremy's side. "You don't have freedom here. Not to mention, even in America you wouldn't have that much freedom. You're a kid. You're-"

"Okay, okay yeah I get the point lady. But that doesn't mean anything. Why can't I come to Germany?" Ben asked, glaring at Elisa. He looked like he could play the not liked, cocky kid in a school play without any practice. "It's open to tourists."

"Because you hid on a government plane and followed a team of government agents sent out to do God knows what, God knows where. You could've just completely compromised the mission. You're just lucky we're around allies," Leon said, his voice empty but still somewhat angry. He was not in the mood to deal with some teen who had a problem with him.

Ben stared at Leon for a second, resentment flickering across his young features, before he asked, "Does that go along with you letting my dad die?"

Elisa stepped in before Leon could respond, snapping, "It wasn't Leon's fault Alec died. And if you think that you're more thick headed than any of those fucking monsters. And they had thick ass heads."

"Wait, what's going on?" Jehan asked. Leon glanced over at the brown haired man, realizing what was about to happen. He noticed the shocked look on Ada's face out of his peripheral. He wanted to explain that it wasn't his fault but he'd taken the blame before and he wasn't going to contradict himself because of a woman. Even if she was a very lovely woman.

"My dad was on his last team. He died," Ben growled, glancing over at Jehan. The older man's face lit up at this small tidbit of information and he glanced at Leon, who was looking at the wall farthest away from him.

"Is that what happens to people who get mauled by six feet tall monsters?" Ada suddenly asked, staring the teen down. Leon saw the blazing anger flashing in her eyes and while usually he would've been grateful, he still what happened upstairs was just too raw for him to visibly show his gratefulness. He's slipped once already, he wouldn't again. "People die, kid. That's part of working for the government. It's how things work. And if you don't realize that, then you're stupider than you look."

Ben gaped at the assassin and Leon couldn't tell if it was from her harsh words or from the way she looked, her eyes blazing and her fists clenched. Everybody looked between Ada and Ben, confusion and shock mingling on their faces. If Leon had to guess, he would say that the assassin was typically soft spoken compared to the anger she'd just shown to the kid.

"Now, now Ada. The poor guy's been through hell and if he believes Leon's shoddy leadership killed his father, then I think we should give him the chance to voice that opinion," Jehan said, looking at his fiancée. He was apparently still bubbling over the information about Alec.

Leon folded his arms over his chest, prepared to defend himself, when Ada spoke again. "And I think you should shut up before your ignorance spreads," she hissed. Leon caught himself from laughing aloud just in time and he saw his teammates struggling to hide the smirks coming to their faces. But Ada seemed to realize what she'd said because her eyes widened and she glanced at Leon for a split second.

_She keeps looking at me…_

"Damn," Ben mumbled, his voice low. Apparently, he was still seething over the anger Ada had displayed. "You guys don't like each other very much, do you?"

Leon lifted his eyes to look at Ada again, maybe even with a little malicious intent, but she looked away immediately and her shoulders slumped. He didn't really want her to hurt like she obviously was but if the kid could see it, why was she still lying to herself?

---The Following Morning---

Leon and Jeremy were packing Jehan's vans with supplies. The mission was now only 24 hours away and they planned on leaving as soon as possible. And that meant having everything ready to go before they left. Including the people. The agents would all be wearing their tactical gear to sleep in tonight. Of course, that meant a lot of bitching and moaning from both teams. Kevlar vests were very uncomfortable to sleep in.

"We're missing the sniper rifles," Jeremy suddenly said. The blond agent looked over and noticed that out of all the guns they had, there were indeed no sniper rifles.

"I'll find them," he said. Jeremy nodded and started packing up the rest of the guns as Leon returned to the house. The tech, Nancy, stood in the living room, looking for something. When she saw Leon, she stopped and stared at him, looking almost like she'd just seen a ghost walk in.

"Uh…Do you know where the sniper rifles are?" he asked, slightly unnerved by the woman's stare. In the few seconds they'd been facing each other, she'd never blinked.

"No but Ada would. She's our sniper after all," Nancy said, her eyes never leaving his. He had to wonder if something was wrong with him.

_I'm not dressed weird… We all look the same! Black on black. T-shit, pants, boots, gloves. What's with the look?_

"Oh. Um, where is Ada?" he asked. He didn't think he'd want to be in the room with Ada alone, again. Not after yesterday. It had been too hard to pull away from her yesterday. So hard to leave her shoulder. And those words seemed to burn his throat as he spoke them. Even as he thought them, he could imagine them blistering his throat with their acidic meaning. Then again, it was also likely that was just his overactive imagination.

"Don't know. She's got the stomach flu so we kinda just leave her alone when she disappears. If I see her, I'll send her out to you," Nancy offered, running a hand through her black hair nervously.

_Stomach flu? …Why wasn't she sick yesterday? _

"Um, okay… Tell her we'll be at the vans," Leon said. Nancy smiled and nodded. The blond agent turned around and left the house, spotting Jeremy still loading up equipment into the vans. He was left with his thoughts. And the agent wasn't certain whether or not he liked being left alone to his thoughts. They weren't always helpful or good. In fact, they rarely were.

And these accursed thoughts returned to Ada as quickly as they'd left her. She was sick? He remembered that yesterday when he and his team had arrived, she'd looked incredibly pale. She'd looked unhealthy and he remembered feeling incredibly protective of her for a split second. Didn't he ask her about it? But it had gone away rather quickly. She had only been that pale, that sick looking in the morning. That made no sense…

Leon stopped suddenly, nearly cursing aloud as he remembered something about his sister. Something about when she was pregnant. Morning sickness. He remembered seeing his sister a few times after the morning. She'd looked upset and paler than usual. He remembered her telling him that the worst part of those nine months was the morning sickness.

And now Ada was sharing symptoms. And while the agent didn't want that to be the case, because that would mean he really had lost Ada to that moron Jehan, it would explain why she was still with him. But then there was always that night on the ship. Leon would be a liar if he said that he didn't think back to that night before he thought back to Jehan. But that was just wishful thinking. Right?

"You needed the rifles?" the familiar sultry voice asked. Leon turned to face her and noticed that she looked pale again. And rather unhappy. Her pale eyes seemed duller than usual and her hands were shoved into her pockets. She was dressed like he was and he noticed the light shudder that ran through her arms. She was cold.

"Why aren't you wearing a jacket?" he asked. He nearly backpedaled over his words when he realized he'd said the wrong thing but he really did want to know why she wasn't wearing a jacket.

"Um…I don't have one. Now, the rifles?" she questioned, cocking her head slightly. He saw the slight anger in her eyes and he had a feeling it was his doing but he still wanted to know why she wasn't wearing a jacket. It was easily only 30 degrees out and she needed a jacket.

"Why didn't you ask Jehan for one?" he asked. The anger in her eyes faded for a second at his concern before they both realized that what he said could be taken as a challenge, again. He flinched as her anger returned quickly.

"Why does it matter so much to you?" she growled. "I'm capable of wearing this and going strong in this weather. I've done it before."

"I'm not saying you couldn't, Ada, I'm just wo… Look. You need a jacket," he said, trying to clam the situation down. By the look on her face, his attempts weren't working.

"And you? Are you too good for a jacket?" she scoffed, looking him over.

"No," he said stiffly. "I'm just not affected by the cold that much." Ha! That was a blatant lie. And he noticed by the humor on her face that she knew it was a lie. After all, he'd told her long ago that he didn't like the cold or the heat.

"Really? I seem to remember a mission to Spain where you wore a nice thick jacket," she retorted, smiling again. Her sudden mood swing was confusing but Leon was absolutely grateful for it.

"You just had to remind me about that jacket didn't you? I really liked that jacket," he mumbled. She rolled her eyes before a look of shock flickered across her face.

"Um, I'm going to try and get some more sleep. The rifles are in the garage, which is just around the corner. I'll see you later hand…Leon."  
He watched her nearly run back to the house and a weak sigh escaped his lips as he thought about her near slip.

"Yeah… Later…"

---Later That Day---

"So, we're leaving the kid here and we'll be going as soon as the clock strikes four, right?" Elisa asked. Leon nodded silently. Both teams surrounded the maps of the buildings they'd be examining.

_Examining… Can't believe people actually went through and said, "We're sending in a team of super secret agents to _examine _this Umbrella base." Guess it's a good thing Germany hated Umbrella too or they probably would've told us off._

"Where's Ada?" Nancy asked suddenly. Everybody looked at Jehan expectantly and Leon flinched inwardly.

"Uh… I think she's sleeping," Jehan stammered. Leon wanted to hurt him. Badly.

"Well, Leon can go get her. We need you to mark a way for us to get through the security," Jeremy said. Jehan looked over at Leon, who stared back emptily.

"Okay. Fine," Jehan said, turning his attention back to the maps.

Leon turned and walked to the stairs, taking them two at a time like he always had. When he made it to the top, he spotted Ada standing near a bookshelf, leafing through a large book. She was wearing an oddly familiar jacket.

"You heard them?" he asked softly. She lifted her eyes to meet his and a smirk flickered across her lips. "So I came up here for no reason?"

"No," she said, placing the book back into its spot. He realized why he recognized the jacket. It was a light brown with wool trimmings and the collar was turned upwards. It was familiar all right. It was his jacket. The one he'd lost in Spain. He caught her eyes again and she truly smiled as she purred, "I wanted somebody's opinion on how this looks on me. Well?"

He might've mumbled something about it looking good, no, _great_ on her and a bigger smile found its way onto her lips. She walked to him and as she brushed passed him, the fingers of her left hand brushing against his, she whispered, "Finders keepers, handsome."  
Leon was confused by her attitude but he did notice one thing. Whether it was because of the mission or something else, Ada was no longer wearing an engagement ring. But she was wearing his jacket. And that meant everything to Leon.

A/N: Yes, it's short. I'm sorry. This story isn't going to have very long chapters. They don't work very good short. And Ada's attitude will be explained. I promise.


	6. Lover Boy

You Could Be Mine

---Present---

Ada joined the others in the living room, watching as Jehan explained what their method of attack would be. She smirked, knowing that she'd have some time before the dark haired man looked away from his maps. Leon walked down the stairs behind her and moved to her side.

"Don't think you're getting it back," Ada warned softly. He looked over at her, a slight smirk flickering across his lips.

"Never did," he replied, with a shrug. "Though I kinda expect an explanation as to how you got it."

She glanced at the floorboards, thinking about when she'd returned to Spain. Because of the false sample Wesker had received, who miraculously believed the sample was purely a fake made by Saddler, she'd been ordered to return to Spain and look for the real sample. The mission had been a flop. She'd found no samples and the bodies were long gone. Any remaining villagers were too emaciated for her to try and bring back, only alive because of the parasite.

But when she'd walked up a path, her boot had caught something hidden under the dust that had settled over the village walkways. It was a dusty brown jacket that Ada recognized as soon as she laid eyes on it. She'd picked it up and had taken it home. Nobody ever asked. Wesker hadn't seen Leon in the jacket and she'd destroyed all the evidence of Leon being there anyway. That included the photos that Mendez had somehow gotten.

"Magic," she said playfully.

"Oh, how good of you two to join us," Jehan said. She lifted her eyes to meet his and had she been alone with just Leon, she would've let anger flash in her eyes. But instead she kept her mask up and stared at him. "Look, the attack is simple. We'll branch out and-"

"Branch out? You mean split up? That's not a good idea," Leon said calmly. Ada and several other people nodded in agreement with Leon. "They would just take us out, if there's anyone there. They'll easily triple our numbers here. We need to work as one big group. Or possibly two separate ones."

"Then we'll split into the two teams. Mine and yours, Leon," Jehan said coolly.

"That's predictable," Ada stated. "Split into the groups that were assigned before the mission. If this is Wesker's base, he'll know who is going on this mission. So, we at least need to attempt a slight change in the teams."

"We can randomize the teams," Jeremy offered. "Like place our names in a hat or some shit like that."

"Why don't we just choose the team we want to be on?" Elisa asked. "This guy…Wesker…he might know what we're going to do but he wouldn't expect us to choose who we want to work with."

Several heads bobbed in agreement with Elisa's idea and she looked proud for a second, until Jehan came in and burst that bubble of pride with a very sharp needle. He stepped forward, a furious look on his face, and everybody knew all hell was about to break loose.

"Wesker knows everything before anybody else. Any of us could be betraying the rest and taping this whole conversation for that bastard," Jehan snapped. Ada prayed that nobody looked at her. She didn't work for Wesker but that was unknown to anybody, even Leon.

"Why the hell would any of us be working for that mother fucker?" Smith snorted.

"Sounds like you're denying something nobody ever accused you of," Jehan's rifleman Ralph said coldly.

"More like it sounds like you're trying to condemn an innocent man," Victor snarled. And just like that, the two teams were hurling insults at each other. Elisa, Nancy, and Jeremy managed to escape the mass of angry agents when Leon stepped forward.

"Enough!" he shouted, making the agents stop and turn to face the superior of the teams. "This is ridiculous." Ada noticed that Jehan watched Leon like an owl would watch a mouse. And that worried her.

_Leon's a big boy. He can take care of himself, _she, to some extent, reassured herself.

"Honestly, it sounds like you're trying to pull us apart," Leon continued, his fists clenched at his sides. "And _that's _something an agent working for Wesker would do. None of those other things. Those are just paranoid accusations pointed at somebody you barely know," Leon said, looking at the team for the last sentence. They lowered their gaze from the blond man to the floor.

"Accusing me of something?" Jehan asked, stepping forward suddenly. Ada noticed that Jeremy and Elisa instantly were at Leon's side, and the Eurasian woman joined them quickly afterwards. She noticed anger flicker across Jehan's face as he noticed her but he didn't say anything.

"There's that paranoia again," Leon stated coolly. Ada wanted to smile at the fact the agent was so cool under pressure. He seemed…older somehow. And she had to wonder if all the things he had survived were what had changed him or if it was something, rather someone, who'd done it.

"It's not paranoia when your statement about me trying to pull them apart was…you know…about me," Jehan scoffed.

In her mind's eye, Ada saw what would happen. This semi-argument would get progressively worse as it went until finally both Leon and Jehan snapped and went at each other's throats. So, acting like the adult in the kid fight, Ada stepped in between the two men. She felt Leon right behind her, since she'd nearly stepped into him to stop the fight. Jehan's eyes narrowed angrily.

"Why don't we choose teams now?" she asked, holding his gaze. The agents backed off, apparently noticing hell was about to break loose.

But eventually they mumbled out a name and stood on opposite sides of the room. They waited until everybody had said their choice and only left Ada, Leon, and Jehan in the middle. Leon's team stood on the right side of the room while Jehan's stood on the left.

"Okay, so we've got Samuel, Ralph, Dylan, and Tommy on Jehan's team," Nancy said. "And Jeremy, Elisa, Victor, Smith, Lisa, Scott and me on Leon's team."

Ada wanted to laugh at the unevenness of the teams. Apparently, everybody liked Leon more. Though there were some bitter looks exchanged between Tommy and the rest of his team. And then Ada realized that it was her turn to pick.

_Leon! I'll always pick his team and then Jehan will get all upset again and he'll start another fight. But I'm not working on that moron's team. I'll not condemn myself to a fate like that. _

She walked over to the right side of the room, to the disapproval of Jehan and the welcoming smiles from the others. Jehan looked back at Leon and they seemed, for a second, to share a look before the older man snapped his gaze away and looked at his team.

"Okay, gear up. We're moving out. Ada… We need to talk real quick," Jehan said, not looking at the latter subject of his comment. Instead he walked away, trying to act calmer than he obviously was.

---5 Minutes Later---

"What do you think you're doing, Ada?" Jehan asked, walking towards the raven haired spy. She lifted her pale green eyes to meet his.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked, sounding as innocent as possible.

_I've come to a conclusion about us moron, and it's not one you'll like. I can assure you that, _she thought, almost wishing he could read her thoughts so she wouldn't have to say it.

"Why are you working with that…that…"

"Man? Guy? Blond?" Ada tried, cocking her head. Jehan's eyes met hers again and she saw a flame behind them that warned her to shut up. But she didn't. She rarely listened to threats of any type. After all, what fun is life without a little bit of a threat behind every move?

_A lot of fun, actually…_

"I don't care what the fuck you call him. I don't want you working with him. I know about Raccoon City and I don't appreciate that you left out that little tidbit of information when you decided to 'look' after him on that ship," Jehan snarled.

A part of her wanted to challenge Jehan on Raccoon City, maybe throw in some fake surprise at his attitude towards her. A part of her wanted to pull out her handgun and shoot him in between the eyes. But the smartest part of her simply decided to stay calm and speak partial truths.

"Raccoon City was a mission in which we came across one another. I faked a death and we went separate ways, the end. Now, explain to me why you're treating me like I'm a piece of property for you to play with and order around," Ada coolly said, her eyes holding his steadily and her arms hanging at her sides. She looked like she was telling the truth. Which she sorta was.

"Because you basically are," he snarled coldly. Ada felt her fingers curl into her fists and bite into her palms at this comment.

"Oh really? And what's makes me such?" she asked, keeping her voice level and her fury hidden.

"A little glass vial with something very important inside of it that you seem unwilling to hand over. And until then, as the Organization said, I'm to keep an eye on you. But I fell for you. Doesn't matter. You can't get rid of me until that vial is in the big boss's hand. Even then, you ain't getting' rid of me," Jehan scoffed.

_Don't be so sure… It was a mistake, making that pathetic agreement. But that wedding won't be happening, _she silently threatened while her face stayed neutral. Instead, she just smiled and shook her head before leaving the room.

She was going to be on Leon's team, whether Jehan liked it or not.

---That Evening---

Ada waited for Leon to meet her where she'd asked him to. After talking with Jehan, she'd hunted the secret agent down and had asked him to meet her outside by the vans after dinner. He'd given her a weak nod of an agreement and she'd hoped he'd keep to it.

She fell into her thoughts, thinking about the fact that Jehan hadn't noticed her jacket. It wasn't one he'd ever seen before and it was big on her. In fact, when she'd stood next to Leon before dinner, she'd noticed that Jeremy looked back and forth between the jacket and Leon. A perfect fit compared to Ada's slender form inside of it.

"Ada?" Leon's rough voice asked softly. She looked up, her thoughts vaporizing quickly as she spotted him. He looked the same, if not a little bewildered as to why she asked him to meet her.

"Yeah, sorry that this seems so…secret… It is, really. But I just thought you ought to know… That base is Wesker's. It will have bio-weapons," she started.

"What? Why wouldn't you-"

"There is a spy among us and I can't yet figure out who it is," she explained. "I didn't want to take the chance and I trust you. You deserve to know."

"How do you know this?" he asked finally, though he seemed to know the answer. She wanted to smile and tell him that he wasn't thinking right, that she wasn't Wesker's little lapdog.

"As smart as Albert Wesker can be, he's a moron too. His computer is easy to break into. It's got a list of bases he uses actively. I sent out the coordinates to the government and they checked to see whether or not they were filled with creatures. They sent out a pair of agents to examine the bases and this base, only one agent came back and he was infected with the T-virus," Ada replied, standing. The look on Leon's face wasn't far from relief and she again wanted to smile. "Do you trust me, Leon?"

A silence fell between them but then he nodded and said, "Yes, I do. Don't know why but I do."  
Ada finally let herself smile and stepped closer to him. She placed her right hand on his cheek and closed the distance between them, pressing her lips softly to his. Before they could get any farther, before their bodies started to heat up, she pulled away.

"One more thing," she said as she began to walk past him. They couldn't spend too much time together, alone. Jehan was paranoid enough to hunt after them with a gun in hand. "After this whole thing is over and we're all back from the mission, I'm breaking it off with that idiot Jehan. Just thought you ought to know, handsome." She walked to the house but right before she went in, she turned and looked at the shocked man and purred, "Thanks for the jacket, lover boy."

Ada ducked into the house before she could see Leon's reaction but she wore a smile she hadn't worn in a long time.

A/N: Not very good, I know. I'm just trying to develop the characters before the mission.


	7. Self Destruct

You Could Be Mine

---Present---

The building stood like a towering god over the men and women that approached it. The agents, steely eyed and assault rifles mostly at the ready, walked through the thick undergrowth that surrounded the building, their boots protecting their feet from the damp earth. The smell of the forest was a welcomed relief from the smell of the agents that had earlier been trapped in vans not designed to carry all the people they had.

"Shit, there's no way I'm going in there without a rocket launcher," Smith hissed from Leon's left, his M4 loose in his grip. Any other occasion, Leon might've snarled something at the other agent for the carelessness that he was showing. But at the moment, Leon was more concerned with getting his team safely through the situation. And he somewhat agreed with Smith's logic. He remembered fighting monsters without rocket launchers. It hadn't been easy.

When Ada had told him that there would be bioweapons in the base, he'd feared of losing his team. They had barely survived the mission with the Hunters. How would they survive an entire base filled with the creatures? But Ada had spoken to him in the van on the way over. She'd told him that it was likely the creatures were still asleep and that they'd enter bio-weapon free base. She told him that if they were quick enough, quiet enough, they'd make it into the base and hopefully get to whoever ran it before any of the creatures were woken by the scientists.

And the mission was simple enough. Get to the leader of the base, make him hand over any and all data he had, and blow the base. If possible, save the leader of the base. If not, oh well. He was expendable. Like Leon and his team.

"Okay, we going in?" Jehan asked, holding his own M4 against his shoulder. The barrel of the gun was pointed at the earth and he wore a lazy expression on his face. He looked like he was trying to pull off the lazy but badass soldier look. It wasn't working.

_I still think he's the spy…_Leon thought bitterly, feeling Ada move at his side. She hadn't kept the thick jacket on because of the mission but at least she'd replaced the T-shit with a long sleeved shirt. The blond agent wished she'd kept it as he noticed her shiver slightly in the damp air. Leon might've cursed himself for his protectiveness but at the moment, he didn't care.

"No," Ada said softly. "If we just barge in, we'll be finished off faster than a group of rookies. We have to-"

"I say we go for it," Samuel snorted, cutting the woman off. Leon heard Elisa and Nancy grumbling something at Samuel.

"Fine," Leon snapped. "You go for it. I'll take my team the careful way."

Jehan snorted and waved his hand at Leon. He and his team took off and ran into the building through the front door. Leon frowned darkly, angry that Jehan had taken him literally. That wasn't good…

---Inside the Building---

Ada kept close to Leon's side, their shoulders nearly touching as they walked into the base. The Eurasian woman had led the team around the side of the building and into a hallway that led to the center of the base. Ada believed that the hall would be safer than others since it led through an experimentation chamber and scientists were likely to be the only ones down there. Soldiers and guards were likely to be hunting after Jehan's team after the moron burst through the front of the base.

"So, you're sure these experiments won't be awake?" Elisa asked. Ada cast her the look she'd given Leon a couple times; it was the look that said the woman believed her target was incompetent. Though, unlike what she was giving to Elisa, Ada's looks that had been directed towards Leon were always playful. He unconsciously wondered if that was her way of teasing him for his sometimes stupid antics.

"They stay in a state of hibernation until needed," Leon finally explained. "That's how all bio-weapons are contained. That's how it's always worked."

Ada looked over at him, a smile on her lips, as she teased, "Hibernation? Your vocabulary is enhancing, Leon."

He cast her a silent look, grateful that his team didn't notice the playful attitude Ada had taken with him, before looking down the hallway and spotting a set of steel doors with blocky lettering above them. Elisa mumbled the words aloud but it was Ada who spoke them loudly.

"Organische Biowaffen. Bio-organic weapons," Ada translated. "We're here. Now, the scientists probably won't be carrying weapons but if they are then-"

She was cut off as something pounded against the steel suddenly, sending reverberations through the walls and making the team back off. Jeremy aimed his M4 at the doors, his eyes narrowed before he looked to Leon. But the blond agent was focused on Ada. She looked at him, her lips curved in a slight smile. Game time.

The steel doors exploded outward with a loud boom, forcing the team to scramble out of the way of whatever was coming through. The metal curved as the creature tore through it. Ada pressed her back to Leon's chest while the rest of the team stumbled and dodged to get out of the way. Leon instinctively wrapped his arms around Ada, protecting her slightly from shrapnel thrown out by the doors. A slight film of dust settled over the agents and when it had finally cleared, all eyes lifted to see the being standing before them.

The creature that had gotten through the doors turned to face Leon and Ada, its eyes furious. It looked like some kind of cross between a gorilla and a reptile of some sort. Its face was close to a gorilla's but its body was scaly and had monstrous claws on each of its digits, fingers and toes. The talons were curved like that of a lizard's and the creatures visible teeth were long and jagged like a gorilla's. Ada pulled free from Leon, who instantly aimed his M4 at the beast but he heard Jeremy calling to him.

"We don't have time for this! The entire base must be on alert! Something's wrong!" he shouted over the alarm that had just started up. The wailing cry of the alarm seemed to distract the creature for a second and Ada grabbed Leon's arm, tugging him through the ruined doors. The team followed quickly, holding their rifles close to their chests.

Things always had to go wrong.

---Half an Hour Later---

"I can't believe we're hiding," Smith hissed for what seemed to be the eighth since they'd found the small lab. It was designed for the study and experimentation of smaller animals, like dogs, or more likely, humans. It was closed off from the chamber that the ape-thing had come from and the only thing in it was a shuddering German scientist. Ada had given up trying to speak to him about six minutes ago. He sat back, staring blankly into space like a man who no longer had coherent thoughts.

"Look, you thought the Hunters were bad? Try fighting one of those things," Ada said finally, glaring at Smith. She was right. With Umbrella, the bigger the creature was, the worse it was. Typically. "We need to conserve our ammo and hopefully Jehan will find us."

"What if he's the spy?" Nancy suddenly asked. Everybody looked at her and then to Ada. "He's been acting odd… Maybe this is all part of some huge, evil plan." Leon noticed the young Japanese woman was shuddering slightly.

"He wouldn't have made it that obvious," Elisa pointed out. Jeremy nodded in agreement. "He would've been more careful too."

"Okay, let's stop talking spies," Leon ordered finally. Ada had cast him a worried look. If the team stopped trusting the other half, things would not go well. "We'll worry about spies some other time. Right now, we have to worry about getting to the control room and finishing the mission."

"How can we not worry about the spy?" Nancy asked. "What if the spy fucks the mission?"

Leon noticed that Ada frowned suddenly, a dark look flickering over her pale face. But he acknowledged the team first. "Okay, look. All of us going to the man behind the base isn't going to work. We'll have to split up. Nancy, Elisa, Jeremy, and Smith. I want you four to go find Jehan and his team. Wait with them. Victor, Lisa, and Scott. I want you three to stay in this lab and try and find any info you can. Anything that can be used against the owners of this base. Ada and I will go to man behind the base. Alright?"

Everybody nodded and Leon ordered them to get ready. Ada grabbed Leon's hand and pulled him away from the team, her hand gripping his tightly. Nobody even noticed them walk away.

"Something's wrong," Ada said softly. "Nobody should've released those things. Say what you will about Jehan, I don't care. But the man knows how to succeed in a mission. He wouldn't have threatened the base so badly that they would send out B.O.W.s…"

Leon frowned and decided to voice his opinions. The worst she could do was get pissed at him anyway. "I think Jehan's the spy."

"I would too. But it's too obvious. Sure, he might be using the obviousness to his advantage, make us think he's not the spy but end up really being the spy. But I can tell who is and isn't a spy. I am one, after all. He's not one," Ada said.

"Then who is?" he asked.

"Don't know. It could be anybody. Except you," she replied.

"Why's that?" he questioned, though a smile flickered across his lips. Something in the back of his mind said now was not the time to screw around but he didn't listen. Never did and wouldn't start doing so.

"Are you the spy, handsome?" Ada asked, stepping closer to him. They were nearly touching by now and he felt his heart speed up slightly.

"Nope."

"That's why. You're not lying," Ada said softly, looking up at him. Their eyes met and he took half a step closer to her. The raven haired woman rested her left hand on his chest, her eyes darkening slightly. Now wasn't the time but then again, to them, when was the time.

They might've completely closed the distance, might've pressed their lips together in a kiss, might've wrapped their arms around each other, might've even succumbed to a familiar passion, but couldn't because Elisa called out Leon's name. The duo separated, looking at each other in disbelief before the blond agent turned to his teammate.

_Some other time, genius. Not now…_

---En Route to Control Room---

Leon and Ada walked towards the control room, where Ada believed the leader of the base was. She didn't think it was going to be easy, bringing the man down. Wesker rarely appointed weak men as his base leaders. Ada pointed at a set of doors.

"Steuerraum. Control Room," she said softly. They walked to the doors, and Leon aimed his M4 at the doors. Ada grabbed the handles and tugged, letting Leon walk in first. He walked through the doors, prepared to shoot if he saw an opposing gun aimed at him. But instead, he lowered his rifle and stared in disbelief.

The room was basically like a security room in a store, with one wall covered in computers. But the computers were covered in splashes of blood, almost as if somebody had walked in and thrown buckets of blood onto the monitors.

"Good Lord," Ada hissed, stepping up next to Leon. He spotted something laying in front of the computer. A man, his throat ripped open and his torso torn to shreds lay on the ground. Blood surrounded him.

"Shit," Leon snarled. Ada looked up at him when a familiar voice echoed through the base.

"Selbstzerstörungreihenfolge ist aktiviert worden. Alle Angestellten evakuieren das Gebäude sofort."

"Shit!" Leon laughed bitterly. He didn't have to understand German. It was the same computer voice, the same tone, that every self-destruct sequence he'd come across had. Ada nodded in agreement to his curse, a look that was about half humor and about half annoyance flickering across her face.

_Just our God damned luck… _

A/N: Sorry if the chapter sucks. Who do you guys think the spy is?


	8. From Behind

You Could Be Mine

---Present---

Ada felt Leon grab her arm gently, his gloved hand warm against her shirt's sleeve and reminding her of his ever constant warmth. She didn't know if Leon even understood the meaning of 'being cold to somebody.' She looked up at him and he smirked faintly, swinging the assault rifle over her shoulder so she could use her arms when she ran. Leon did the same.

"Time for us to take our leave," he chuckled. She nodded and turned to exit the room. She hadn't even taken a step forward when she realized something. They couldn't leave yet. They had to get the info that was inside the computer. She turned back to Leon. "What?"

"We can complete the mission," she said softly. "We can get the information out of the computer."

_I can buy my freedom… _she silently continued. The blond agent's pale eyes flickered with confusion. He apparently didn't like the idea of staying in the base any longer to get information. And neither did she. But they had to.

"We still have time. The building won't blow for a few more minutes. Come on. What was the point of going on this mission if we're not going to try and get something out of it?" Ada stated. "We need to get the info."

"Yes, actually, you do," somebody said, stepping into the doorway. Ada turned and narrowed her eyes. Nancy.

"Shit," Leon hissed, catching on as fast as Ada. The Eurasian woman glanced at him and spotted the bitter feelings flashing across his face. How had they been tricked by somebody like Nancy? How had she, a spy of the finest quality, been tricked by anybody?

"Now, I don't want to hurt either of you," Nancy started, loosely gripping a nine millimeter that was aimed at the air between them. She was prepared to aim at either man or woman. "Just get the information out of the computer, give it to me, and you two can go home to your respective loved ones."

"Sorry, that's not going to happen," Ada said, stepping back to the computer screens. She felt the heel of her boot connect with the corpse. Leon stayed where he was, trying to keep Nancy's attention on the man instead of the retreating woman.

"Why does everything have to be so damned complicated?" Nancy hissed before turning to Leon and pulled the trigger. Ada's heart seemed to stop as she looked to see the blond man fall to the floor with a dull thunk. His breathing slowed incredibly but she noticed that the vest he was wearing wasn't covered in blood.

_Duh… You never go on a mission without Kevlar… _Ada thought bitterly, scolding herself for not realizing the bulky vest she was sporting was in fact Kevlar, designed to protect their vital organs. The Eurasian woman's fists clenched angrily. Just because he was okay didn't mean she didn't hate Nancy for shooting him in the first place.

"I don't want to have to do the same thing to you, Ada. Not with your little predicament," Nancy snarled, aiming the gun at Ada's head. The Eurasian woman narrowed her eyes dangerously, dragging her green eyes from Leon's silent form to look at the spy in front of her. Slight unease filled Ada.

"Predicament?" Ada asked, feigning ignorance. Nancy rolled her eyes.

"The stomach flu doesn't just last in the morning and then go away," the spy remarked. Ada froze, feeling slightly uneasy. "Now, get me the information out of that fucking computer!"

Ada backed off, noticing how Nancy instantly turned her gun back to Leon. Of course the spy would know that they were wearing Kevlar. Leon had been taken down by shock. Even Kevlar didn't completely prevent a bullet from harming the body. The force of the bullet striking his chest would probably keep him down for a few more minutes. Ten at max.

"What do you need?" Ada asked, turning to the computer consoles. She rested her hand on the keyboard the dead man was closest to. She noticed blood on some of the keys.

"Everything. Just download it into a portable hard drive, floppy disk, CD, whatever. But I need everything," Nancy said, her voice fast. The ever calm Ada frowned. Nancy, a spy, was worried. She sounded fretful as if Ada not giving her that disk would be the end of her. Which, knowing the life of a spy, it probably would be.

"Fine." Ada started pressing keys and ordering the computer to dump all of its files into a portable hard drive. Apparently, the dead man had wanted the info as well. Not surprising. He could get pretty rich off the info in the computer.

The self destruct warning rang through the halls again, the metallic German voice ordering them to escape or they would die in less than five minutes. Ada frowned. Of course she would get the slow computer before the building exploded. Why not? Everything had to go wrong.

She heard something suddenly, a loud bang that made her shoulders tense up before a large and familiar hand landed on her right shoulder, forcing her to relax. It was a very bedraggled Leon. She turned to him, noticing a new addition to the body count. Nancy apparently didn't realize that agents were capable of shooting people too. She was laying on the floor near the door, a hole in her throat where blood oozed out. Leon was holding his stand issue USP in hand.

"She wasn't a very good spy," Leon pointed out, his voice light. He was still in pain, obviously, and Ada felt guilt for a second, even if it wasn't her fault. But she smiled at his statement. "Now, can we get the hell out of here?"

Ada felt her green eyes fall on the computer again, realization tumbling through her brain like a landslide and her smile fading. She couldn't go. Not without that info. Wesker's Umbrella and the Organization would come after her and she'd never escape them didn't matter how far she, even with Leon and his government backup, ran.

"Get out of here, Leon. I have to get this information," she said, turning away from the agent. The blond man's eyes widened in slight fear. He wouldn't leave her. And she knew it. She was a fool if she thought Leon would turn his back to her and leave. He wasn't that type of man.

"You're kidding me right? What the hell is so important about this info that you have to possibly die for it?" Leon snapped, his blue eyes empty of fear but full of budding anger.

"It's my only chance at freedom, as simple as that," Ada replied, watching as the last megabyte of files was shoved onto the hard drive. Leon noticed and snapped the hard drive out before it could finish.

"We don't have time. Would you rather sacrifice yourself completely or offer up at least half?" Leon asked, grabbing her hand but not speaking of what she said about her freedom. She gripped his hand back and when he tugged her slightly, she bolted out of the room with him, leaving Nancy to lay dead on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding her slowly.

---In the Hallways---

Their boots slapped the tiles loudly but the screaming siren was louder. Ada guessed Umbrella decided to take their alarms for self destruct sequences to the next level. Not only was the German computer voice counting down the minutes/seconds for them, but there was a blaring alarm to remind them. Just in case they forgot and all.

Leon hadn't released Ada's hand since they'd taken off into the hall. And she knew it wasn't because he feared she would run off. No, it was simply because he'd forgotten he was holding her hand. Not that she minded. His warmth reminded her to run. Otherwise she might feel that old urge to separate herself from him in an attempt to go back and get the rest of the info off the computer. And die in the process.

They came to a skidding halt suddenly as several dark forms stepped into the hallway. Leon aimed his USP at them, leaving the M4 to stay on his back for now, but she saw anger flicker across his face. The dark forms were none other than Jehan's team, without Jehan.

"Move out of the way," Leon ordered, sounding colder than he'd ever sounded before. Ada felt the corners of her lips turn down in a slight frown. What was going on?

"We have our orders, Kennedy. We can't do that," Samuel said, stepping forward. Ada felt her fingers curl into her fist, followed by the sharp pain of her fingernails biting into the palm of her hand. More spies?

"What's going on?" Ada whispered, taking aim with her own handgun. She heard footsteps behind them, light footsteps. Obviously a woman or a really skinny man. Leon didn't look back, obviously knowing that the newcomer was a friend. Elisa, perhaps.

But then, a loud _crack _echoed through the hall and a most peculiar feeling fell upon Ada. Her torso felt cold but numb at the same time. And then pain tore through her and she felt her hand loosen its grip on the gun. She collapsed to her knees and, even though he was right next to her, Ada could hear Leon calling from what seemed to be a mile away. She felt his warm, ever protective arms wrap around her and more pressure placed on her hands. Something warm spilled between her fingers.

As Ada fell into darkness, leaning into Leon's chest, she realized that she'd been shot. From behind. By whoever had approached them. They'd been betrayed. Again. And then, Ada knew nothing but the familiar darkness that seemed to promise death.

A/N: Okay, I know the mission/lab seemed rushed but this is supposed to be a really short story. So, I apologize for the rushed feeling. And next chapter is the last chapter of the story, everybody.


	9. Fairytale Ending

You Could Be Mine

---Present---

_How many times do I have to lose this woman?! _Leon thought, gently holding her against his chest. The attacker stepped forward, revealing herself to him. Elisa.

"Leon… I'm sorry it had to come to this," Elisa said, her eyes sad as she aimed her gun, the one she'd used on Ada, at his face. The blond agent stared up at the younger woman. "I didn't want to kill you… But she can't get out of here. Our boss wouldn't like that. And if you're alive, there's a chance she'll get out too. I'm sorry."

"Put that fucking thing down!" the obnoxious shot of Jehan ordered suddenly. Leon was shocked at how grateful he was to hear the older man's shout. Elisa turned to face Jehan as he walked down the hall towards them. The group near Leon tensed up at their leader's return. "What the hell is going on? We need to get out of the base! If you guys expect to kill him, you could at least wait until you're out of the base."

"That's a false alarm, boss-man," Samuel snorted. Leon felt his blood beginning to boil as fury started to take its grasp on him. He forced himself to stay calm though, for Ada more than himself.

"What? Wait… What the hell is going on here?" Jehan snapped, before his eyes caught sight of the unconscious woman in Leon's arms. "Ada?"

"She's as good as dead, Jehan," Elisa said.

"So you assholes are the spy," Jehan stated emptily, looking at the group in front of him and ignoring Elisa. "Of course… Look, I'm getting my fiancée out of here and you jack-offs aren't going to stop me."

Leon saw Samuel reach for his gun but before any of the spies could respond to Jehan, Tommy lost his head. Literally. Something swooped down from the ceiling and with a clean swipe, took the man's head off. Blood sprayed over the wall as the headless body toppled to the floor, landing on the floor and staying still except for a twitch every now and then. The rest of the team jumped to action, aiming their rifles at the ceiling. Even Elisa aimed her gun upwards. And Jehan punched her across the face as soon as her attention was away from him. The blonde and red haired woman dropped to the floor like a sack of flour and Leon lifted Ada up bridal style.

"Time we took our leave," he mumbled to Jehan, who offered a bitter nod.

---Outside of the Base---

Jeremy, Smith, Victor, and Lisa were the only ones waiting outside for the two men and unconscious woman. Leon saw the looks on their faces. Ones of confusion and hatred all at the same time. The distant sound of a helicopter was audible over the constant screaming of the sirens from inside, and outside, the building.

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked, walking up to Leon.

"It was some kind of huge trap or something like that," Leon replied emptily. Jehan mumbled something at Leon's side. The blond agent would've told him off for mumbling but Smith spoke first.

"That guy really hates us, doesn't he?" Smith asked, giving everyone a sad look. Several people tossed confused looks his way and he just shrugged. "Okay, he really hates Leon."

"Who?" Jeremy asked.

"Wesker," Jehan said. The helicopter was closer now and soon the nose was appearing over the trees. The plants themselves swooned and dipped under the air that was being forced down on them from the helicopter above. "Who called in the Germans?" Jehan cried over the helicopters.

A figure stepped out from behind Lisa. The scientist, Leon recognized, from when he and his team had hidden in the lab. He looked at Leon, then at Ada's unconscious form, and started speaking.

"I… Ich tat. Ich rief die Polizei an. I… Ich dachte, dass du könntest aller Gebrauch die Hilfe…" he stammered.

"He...thought we…could use..help," A breathless but familiar voice suddenly mumbled. Eyes turned to Leon who glanced down at the woman in his arms. She was awake but her eyes were closed.

"Thanks," Victor mumbled to the scientist, who nodded shakily.

The helicopter landed next to them and out spilled several people over to Leon. They weren't police. They were-

"Amerikanisch?" the man closest to Leon asked, having to shout over the roar of the helicopter blades. He had steely blue eyes but an otherwise soft face. Leon nodded, guessing he was asking whether they were American or not. "Okay. We're from the hospital close by. An unnamed man called the police earlier and told them that there were several Americans in the abandoned base up here. He said some people were hurt so the police told us to come with," the man explained in perfect English, which was only slightly accented.

"And the police?" Jehan cried. Leon shot him a dirty look before the man from the helicopter said something. The agent turned back to him.

"Your friend? She's hurt. We'll take her, and you if you want, to the hospital. But we need to go now. She's losing too much blood," the man explained. He glanced at Jehan and said, "The police are coming! They'll surround the base."

A stretcher was pulled from the helicopter and Leon let the man take Ada, even though he felt the ever protectiveness in him disagreeing. As the man laid Ada on the stretcher, being careful with her and making sure not to do any more damage, a man in a navy uniform jogged up to Leon. The young man recognized the German police uniform.

"Amerikanisch, ja?" he asked. Leon nodded. "Right… I'm Officer Maier. You?"

"I'm Agent Kennedy of the United States government. They said that Germany was told of our being here," Leon quickly explained.

"Ja, they did," Maier replied. "Tell me, Agent, what's going on?"

"I can't really say much…because I don't know… But if the police is going in, please warn them… There might be rogue agents alive in there," Leon warned, thinking of Elisa and Tommy's betrayal.

_My own damn team… _he thought angrily.

"Wirklich? Scheiße… Alright. Thank you, Agent. I'm certain our..um..how do you call it? The helicopter. I'm certain they'll take you with your friend to the hospital," Maier said. Leon felt himself nod though he couldn't really tell if he was or not. Jehan appeared at his side instantly.

"What about me? Can't I go too? And the team?" Jehan asked. Leon wanted to ask if he even cared that his fiancée was laying on a German stretcher, about to get flown to the hospital.

"Well, maybe you but…it can only uh…fit so many people," Maier explained, struggling with his English. Or struggling with Jehan, who seemed to be bothering him for some reason.

"Fine, let's go," Jehan said to Leon. The latter of the two shot the officer an apologetic look who just smiled faintly.

---In the Hospital,

Leon was beginning to feel the ever present worry about Ada. He hadn't seen her since the helicopter, where she'd mumbled something about keeping Jehan away from her when the man wasn't looking. The blond agent had promised her he would. And then the chopper landed and she was taken away from him, with the air-vac team keeping her alive.

Leon stood by the sign that said lounge in German, watching Jehan pace. Several native Germans were watching too, eyeing the strange man in military gear. Their weapons had been confiscated by the German police before they'd gone into the hospital. But they were still wearing their vests, boots, and holsters.

Speaking of vests… Leon was particularly troubled by how Ada had been shot. She'd been hit in the stomach but she was wearing a Kevlar vest. Sure, Kevlar was sometimes penetrable but not the ones they were wearing. Had somebody messed with the vests? Then again… With how heavy Kevlar is, Ada should've been much heavier then she had been. Leon shouldn't have been able to stand with her in his arms as long as he had. Was she not wearing Kevlar?

"Um, sirs?" an accented voice suddenly asked. Leon glanced to his right and Jehan stopped pacing as he noticed the nurse. "Your friend is out of surgery. I'll take you to see her in a little while."

"And she's okay?" Leon asked. Jehan gave him an angry look.

"They both are," the young nurse assured. But both men frowned. Well, really Leon felt himself tense up and slightly frowned while he noticed Jehan's face fill with confusion. And rage. It didn't take a genius to understand what the nurse meant by 'both.'

"What?" Jehan asked. More like growled. Leon dared glance at the older man and noticed his jaw clenched in fury. The nurse seemed to back off, her eyes wide. Certainly they'd noticed the ring on Ada's finger. Certainly she was engaged to one of the men who'd escorted her. But which one. Leon guessed the nurse was battling herself on who to please and who to piss off.

A man in a white coat walked up and rested his hand on the young nurse's shoulder. He spoke to her in rapid German and with a nod, she took off down the hall. Leon had a funny feeling she was glad to be away from the infuriated Jehan.

"What the fuck did she mean 'both?'" Jehan barked, glancing at Leon who made sure to focus on the doctor.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask that you keep calm. This is a hospital, after all," the doctor said kindly. "I'm Doctor Muller. I'll be taking care of…"

"Ada," Leon said calmly.

"Ah, thank you. Yes, Ada," Muller said.

"How is she?" Leon asked.

"I still want to know what the nurse meant," Jehan growled. The doctor looked to Leon, who found himself staring at his boots.

_I was right… Great…_ he thought silently. Maybe he should've been elated. He wasn't though.

"Um, Ada is fine. Now, I think you can come visit her if-"

"Is nobody going to answer my fucking question?!" Jehan shouted. Several people in the lounge gazed at him silently, fear and worry crossing over their faces.

"If you're going to keep acting like that, why should they?" Leon asked. Jehan looked at him and the younger agent tensed up.

"You keep out of this. You shouldn't even be here," Jehan snarled.

"Oh really? If I remember correctly, you're the one who didn't even give a damn about her!" Leon barked back, feeling his rage bubbling. The doctor mumbled something in German and Leon guessed he was getting ready to call security.

"Oh, fuck off!" Jehan growled.

"Great comeback," Leon laughed, remembering when Jehan had said that to Tommy.

It wasn't that hard to guess that Jehan was irrational at times of anger. Because of that, when he stepped forward, Leon didn't hesitate. Jehan lunged, Leon reacted. By punching him. In the throat. Really, Leon had been aiming higher but Jehan had moved at the last second so the blond man's aim had been slightly off. The older man dropped like Elisa had, collapsing to the floor in front of Leon. Several native Germans clapped their hands at the show. The doctor stepped forward, crouched, checked Jehan's pulse, stood back up, and turned to Leon.

"He's fine. You want to see your friend now?"

---In Hospital Hallway---

"We were going to hook her up to machines that would keep track of her pulse and everything but she…uh..woke up and made that difficult," Muller explained.

Leon smiled faintly and said, "That's Ada for you." Muller chuckled and stopped when he caught sight of an odd spectacle.

"Sir, she's causing trouble," a nurse said, cowering behind a desk. Leon stepped forward and saw Ada standing in her gear, without her vest and in her bloody long sleeved shirt, looking rather pissed off. Muller mumbled 'go ahead' to the agent, who stepped forward.

Ada's eyes widened slightly when she saw him but then her tense muscles relaxed and she gave him a weak smile, her eyes relieved at the site of him. Leon was amazed by her fast recovery. But that was yet another amazing feature about the woman before him.

"Took you long enough," she said lightly, sounding out of breath.

"You know, if you didn't try to kill them, they might give you some new clothes," Leon pointed out. Ada rolled her eyes.

"I don't want new clothes," she scoffed. But then she walked to him and wrapped her arms around his torso. "I want to go home."  
Muller stepped forward and said, "In a couple days, you can. But you need rest. You could've lost the…um…"

Leon frowned and Ada tensed up. There was some explaining that needed to be done.

---Several Years Later---

The cold January air whipped around him, piercing his thick leather jacket and moving his hair slightly. January in D.C. was not fun. Especially not for a man like Leon. He wasn't particularly fond of the cold and the cold wind was even worse.

But this was…special…

He looked down at the cold slab of grey stone, his pale cerulean eyes taking in every nook and cranny of it. He shoved his hands into his pockets and closed his eyes, realizing he was able to see every tiny piece of the tombstone even though he could no longer actually see it. After all, he had been coming here for several years now.

"Just thought I'd drop by before work," he mumbled softly, his voice very quiet in the wind. "I know… I come by less and less… Things are getting hectic without you. I mean, you've been dead for about four years now and yet just now problems are arising. I swear… How did we ever get ourselves into this kind of mess?"

"Why would you ask him that?" purred a familiar voice. He turned to face his wife, who wore her famous mysterious smirk. "Why would he know?"

"I don't know," Leon admitted, pulling her into his arms. "Maybe he's magic."

"You know, I might get jealous of him. I was supposed to be magic," Ada teased, nuzzling his neck. He laughed faintly, burying his face in her raven colored hair.

Something small slammed into Leon's leg and he nearly buckled. He released Ada before turning to face the small form. "Why are you so mean to me?" he laughed, picking up the small boy who just gave him an innocent look. Ada laughed faintly.

"Because," the blond and green eyed boy replied, his nose slightly red from the cold wind. "I want to put flowers on Jeremy's grave, Daddy."

"That's fine. And you couldn't just ask me, why?" Leon teased, setting the boy down. As soon as his boots hit the ground, the child shrugged to his father and then turned to his mother, who handed him a set of flowers; a red rose and a bright blue cornflower, representing both Leon and Ada.

"Hi Jeremy," the boy said. "I'm Connor. Daddy and Mommy said you were their friend a long time ago but you and Dad went on a mission and you died… I wish you hadn't…"

Connor continued to speak to Jeremy's tombstone, telling him about things he did at his preschool and other things a child was entertained by. Ada moved up to his side and Leon felt himself thinking about the past four years.

Jeremy had died on a mission only a few months after Connor was born. Leon found himself trapped between being overjoyed about his newborn son and being depressed over his lost friend. Ada had guided him through, though, her ever calm attitude comforting him. She was always there for him. Eventually, he began to move on from his depression and started to realize, he had a son. One of the few things Leon never expected after Raccoon was a family, especially not with a woman like Ada, but when Connor's existence really hit Leon he realized he had one. And he loved it.

After being knocked out in the hospital, Jehan was moved to a room and met a kindly nurse. Of course, after Ada explained that she wasn't going to marry him, Jehan went on a rampage which ended with Leon punching him again, this time successfully breaking the older man's nose.

Jehan returned to America and hasn't really been heard from since. According to Hunnigan, he moved to the Southwest, where he lives with the nurse from Germany. Nobody really knows how he convinced her to come with him to America.

Spending time alone in the house, waiting for the agents to return, was no fun. So, Ben decided that when he got back home, he would force himself to become a government agent. Four years of school and training, Ben made it into the CIA. He still keeps in touch with Leon sometimes. The teen sometimes apologized for threatening Leon, though it's obvious he still feels like his father's death is Leon's fault.

Lisa, Smith, Victor, and Scott stayed with the U.S. government. Only Smith and Victor keep in touch with Leon, telling him about missions they'd had that had sent them after Wesker's bioweapons.

Elisa and the rest of her spies were killed by the monsters that had saved Leon and Ada's lives. It turned out that Elisa had removed the Kevlar from Ada's vest before the mission. Ada hadn't noticed because she was caught up thinking about other _things _at the time. She never made the mistake again, though.

Leon, ever gutsy, had proposed to the Eurasian beauty right after they'd gotten into an argument. They'd been shouting about what they should do-hide from Wesker and the government or turn to the government for help-and Leon had thought he was about to lose Ada. So, when they'd woken up in the morning, he'd grabbed his family ring, knelt down, and proposed. Simple as that. This was only three months before Connor had been born. And Ada had, surprisingly, said yes. He smiled, thinking about their less than normal wedding. It had been fun, getting married by a preacher during a zombie outbreak in Eastern Europe when Connor was five months old and being babysat by his mother.

Those missions had ended by the time Connor was one. Leon had told the government about their predicament and, with a smile, the President explained that he would protect Leon and his family as long as Wesker was out there and he, the President, had any power in the government. He did, after all, owe Leon for the rescue of Ashley.

"Are we finally getting our fairy tale ending?" Ada whispered suddenly, shoving her hands into Leon's pocket and warming them there. He flinched at how cold her fingers were but wrapped his hand around her hands, rubbing his thumb against the back of her hand.

"Yeah," he said as Connor started back towards them. Leon extended his right hand to the boy, since his left was rather preoccupied. Connor took Leon's hand in both of his and the family started off, the boy swinging off his father's hand. "We finally are."

"Good," Ada said. "So, I can tell you something."

"Oh God… What?" he laughed, glancing down at her. She smiled up at him.

"I'm pregnant."

The End

A/N: Yes, I know. How much more cliché of an ending can I write? But, I like cliché endings for this couple. A lot of people end them tragically so I end them cliché-ly. Anyway, I don't like the ending because I never like my endings but I hope it was good enough for you guys!


End file.
